There is Only One Truth
by AndreaAras26
Summary: I never thought that things would turn out this way. But here I am, shrinking back into Conan, with shocked eyes staring at me; unmoving. I can hear yells and heavy steps coming this way. They'll be here any second now. I'm done for, there's no escape. Rated T for swearing. KaiShin Bromance.
1. The Night of Truth

Hi, I'm AndreaAras26, but you can call me Andie. This is my first fanfiction. I had it in my head for a while so I decided to write it down and upload it here to see how it fared. It will be a multi-chapter story. I accept criticism, as I would like to improve. Oh! And the first chapter in is Conan's point of view. Later chapters will probably be in third person. I hope you will enjoy and please review.

* * *

Chapter 1: The Night of Truth

It's a cold night. I pull my jacket closer as I step out of the car, feeling the chilly wind blow past. I look up to the Professor as he locks the car before we walk towards the entrance of the building. We were invited to a party at Crown Hotel as honor guests, as we would assist in the main event. What is this "event" you may ask. Well, as no surprise, it's a heist. A Kaito KID heist, to be specific. KID sent his notice a week ago, stating that he would steal the gem called Elysian Tear tonight at 9 p.m. We were contacted two days later, requesting my assistance to apprehend the elusive thief.

"Why did we have to come three hours before the time of the heist? Isn't it a little bit too early?" I asked Professor Agasa as we entered the reception.

"Well, we were invited to the party as well, so I guess we should just enjoy ourselves a bit before getting ready." The Professor replied.

"I think you should tell that to inspector Nakamori." I say, as I watch the enthusiastic Inspector planning the capture of KID with the rest of a group of police officers in the far corner. Even at this distance you could hear the motivational speech he was yelling to his squad.

"Hahaha, I suppose that's his way of having fun" the Professor laughed a little.

"I guess." I laugh as well.

"Oh! I see you finally arrived!" A man said cheerfully as he approached us. This man is Kaoru Okido, the owner of the Elysian Tear and Crown Hotel, also, who received KID's notice. He is the one that requested our presence in tonight's heist/party.

"Mr. Okido, thank you for the invitation." Said the Professor.

"Don't mention it! You will bring me luck tonight! That Kaito KID thief won't stand a chance against my security, the police and you combined!" Okido said confidently. "So please," he continued "enjoy the party, there is a buffet in the next room, eat as much as you like."He said before leaving.

I followed the Professor to the buffet room. "Haibara won't like it when she finds out you where eating in a buffet." I stated.

"Haha, now, now, Shinichi, you wouldn't tell on me would you?" he said nervously. "This is a special occasion anyway." he excused.

I sighed and shook my head. "Come on, this looks good, just eat up and loosen up a little, I know you don't feel very well." he said as he handed me a plate with a piece of cake and a drink. He is right, I'm not feeling that well, as I'm getting over a harsh cold. I thanked him and started eating.

"Hmm, this is good." I said to him. The cake was actually very good, it tasted kind of familiar. 'I'll ask about it later.' I thought.

And so we passed sometime between eating and chatting with other people. After about twenty minutes, I started feeling ill. Something wasn't right. I start sweating, feeling my body grow hot every minute. 'What is this..?' I think. 'Wait this feeling...' I slowly start to realize 'Could it be!? No way, why is this happening!?' I start to panic.

"Shinichi, are you ok?" the Professor looks worriedly at me. I ignore him and stop a butler passing by. "E-excuse me, what does that cake have?" I ask him carefully. "Well, it's a fruit cake, but it has a little alcohol…" He answered. "Is it Baijiu!?" I asked, desperate. "Y-yes..." he said, nervous.

'Shit! This is bad!' I try to think up a plan. "Shinichi, we have to find a place to hide you!" the Professor whispers. He grabs my hand and takes off running. He stops and asks the personal "Excuse me, do you know where I could find some spare clothes? For a male teenager, it's an emergency." He asks.

After being given the directions we arrive at the room with spare clothes for the employees. I go in quickly after checking no one else is inside. My chest feels like it's being crushed, and my insides feel like they're on fire. I grab my chest painfully as I feel myself start changing back into my old self.

After a few minutes I get out of the room, branding fitting clothes for my now teenage body. The Professor is outside waiting for me. "Are you ok?" he asks, worry still on his face.

"Yeah." I pant a little. I can still fill the hotness in my body wearing out. I'm covered in a layer of sweat.

We returned to the party sometime later. We had to explain to Mr. Okido the absence of 'Conan Edogawa' and sudden appearance of a high school student. The professor explained that 'Conan' wasn't feeling very well, so he called someone to take him home and that the high school student would replace him. The man wasn't very pleased but after hearing that this high school student was Shinichi Kudo, he calmed down. We asked him to keep me anonymous of course.

The rest of the party went without incident, but I never let my guard down, careful I didn't revert back in front of everyone.

Everything is ready now. It's already 8:50 p.m. and KID should appear any moment now. Inspector Nakamori , the rest of the police force, Mr. Okido, the Professor and I are currently waiting in the room containing the Elysian Tear.

As soon as the clock moved and showed 9, the lights went out. I hear a crashing sound; KID probably broke the container of the gem he is targeting.

"TURN ON THE LIGHTS!" Inspector Nakamori yells immediately and the lights turn on to reveal the sneaky thief standing over the pedestal the gem once was, said gem now in the proud hands of the grinning Kaito KID.

KID threw a few smoke bombs and jumped over us. "GET HIM!" yelled the enraged Inspector. The group of Nakamori soon started in hot pursuit of the thief, I instinctively doing the same. After a few more traps set up by KID, he disappeared, leaving the police confused as always.

I immediately run to the roof. I start getting tired after ten floors but keep pressing forward. I finally get to the outer part of the building and keep running up the stairs. I see a flash of white nearby and I go faster.

We are now at the top of the building, right in front of each other.

"Look what we have here. I was expecting a little kid, but look what the night brought." said KID in a mocking tone.

"Say whatever you want KID. I'm going to stop you." I say with confidence.

KID looks at me in the eye and grins, accepting the challenge.

"I know who you are. You are that high school detective. Kudo, right? We met about a year ago if I'm not mistaken, at the Clock Tower." KID suddenly says.

"So you remember me huh? Your shocked face after I exposed your plan was priceless." I say with a little smirk at my face from the memory.

I run forward, launching myself at the thief. He quickly dodges and takes out his card gun. I jump back avoiding the barrage of cards with little difficulty until my back is pressed against some pipes. To my horror, I soon realize that the heat I'm feeling isn't only because of my running around.

'I have to finish this off quickly!' I think while dodging more cards.

After some more running and dodging around, KID runs up to me and corners me against the pipes again. By now, my body is hot and I have trouble moving. My breaths are quick and shallow, sweat running down my face. Suddenly, he is over me, but before I know what is happening he retreats.

"I'm sorry to cut our game short but I have to go now. It was a pleasure to meet you again, Meitantei-kun." KID said with a smirk as he turns to leave. I can hear Inspector Nakamori yelling at the distance.

I feel panic wash over me as I realize that KID cuffed me to the pipes. I feel intense pain in my chest, my knees going weak under me. I press my free hand to my chest, unsuccessfully trying to subdue the throbbing pain. 'No! The police are coming and I'm cuffed to this thing! If I shrink now..!' I think desperately.

"KID! Wait!" I yell. This is my only way out. The thief turns around and looks at me. I can tell he is confused. I'm pretty much dangling from my cuffed arm as my knees gave out, clutching my chest and panting heavily.

"Hey, what's wrong…?" he looks at me, not understanding what is wrong with me. He is nervous, both for my condition and for the yelling Inspector that is drawing near.

"KID, let m-me go..!" I grunt, putting a great effort in pushing out the words "P-please! Release me..! N-now!" I yell desperately, between begging and demanding.

KID, with a concerned frown in his face, makes his way towards me. I momentarily wondered if he was worried about me. Well, he had the rule of no people injured in his heists.

The pain in my chest intensifies and I let out a pained wail as I feel myself starting to shrink again. KID automatically froze and stared at me in shock despite the nearing yells and footsteps. The shrinking made my wrist get loose from the cuffs and I fell with a loud thud to the floor. I can't move; I'm shaking uncontrollably, withering in the ground.

I never thought that things would turn out this way. But here I am, shrinking back into Conan, with shocked eyes staring at me; unmoving. I can hear yells and heavy steps coming this way. They'll be here any second now. I'm done for, there's no escape.

I feel my consciousness start to slip away from me as I'm cocooned in my now unfit clothes. My body is still burning and my head feels like its being split in two. I take the last of my strength and slightly lift my head to look at the shocked face of the paling thief in front of me. The last thing that I remember before submitting to the darkness is the slightly trembling voice of the thief.

"T-tantei.. kun…?"

* * *

I hope you liked this chapter. This story follows the manga canon where KID doesn't know Shinichi and Conan are the same, or a shrunken teenager for that matter. Please review and tell me what you think. I hope I can upload another chapter soon. Bye.


	2. Looking for Answers

Hey, Andie here. I wanted to say how happy I am right now. I never thought my story would get so many views barely after a few hours of it being uploaded. I want to thank Sayuri36ani, Sheryloone, Tobina and animeangel98 for Favorite/Following my story. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

Chapter 2: Looking for Answers

'What is the meaning of this…!?' Kaito KID stares at the now passed out body of Conan Edogawa. 'That guy Kudo… he shrunk… into a kid… into Tantei-kun…' he tries to process the scene before him.

KID gets down to reality again when he hears the loud steps of the Inspector and his squad running up the stairs of the roof. Acting out of impulse, he runs towards Conan, quickly secures him around the now too big in size clothes and picks him up.

"KAITO KID!" yells Inspector Nakamori at the thief. KID runs to the border of the building. Before jumping he turns around, griping the bundle of clothes closer to him so they don't see the passed out kid he has in his arms, and throws the Elysian Tear towards the Inspector.

"Ah!" the Inspector quickly realizes this and catches the gem before it hits the floor. While this happens, KID jumps off the building and glides towards the distance in his hang-glider.

'What am I going to do now?' KID questions himself while looking down at the still feverish and panting Conan. 'Just what happened?'

The wind starts picking up suddenly. 'Oh no! I knew it would rain tonight, that's why I tried to be hasty but with that last distraction…' he looks down at Conan again. 'Well, it can't be helped now.' the thief tries to find a place to land, feeling raindrops fall in his face.

They land in a small house's roof. KID drops to the alley besides the house and hastily changes into normal clothes, going back to his original persona Kaito Kuroba. By now rain is pouring down heavily. He pulls the oversized clothes over Conan's head, trying to cover him from the falling rain. 'At least we are in Ekoda…' Kaito thinks begrudgingly, now soaked to the bone.

Kaito gets out of the alley and looks around for some cover. After spotting a good place, he runs up ahead. He soon approaches a shop and quickly get's in. He tries to squeeze some of the water out of his clothes and after failing miserably he checks on Conan. Even with the layer of clothes covering him the poor kid was soaked, panting and shivering harshly, a fever contrasting sharply with the cold rain.

"Kaito?" said teenager almost jumps out of his skin, turning to face the voice calling him.

"Aoko!?" Kaito says, between annoyed and relieved. "What are you doing here?" he asks.

"Well, I was heading home when the rain started pouring down and I got stuck here. I was at Keiko's house working on a project." she answered. "What about you? What are you doing he- H-hey, what's that you got there?" Aoko asks as she eyes the bundle in Kaito's arms.

"I was getting home when I found this kid in an alley." Kaito says, quickly making up an excuse for having the small detective in his grasp, thanking his poker face. "He was passed out, all alone. There was no one around and the kid looks ill so I took him with me, but just like you, we got stuck with this rain." He now says smoothly.

"Oh no…" Aoko says, touching the burning forehead of the child in his friend's arms "He's burning up! The poor thing. This looks serious." she says, now concerned for the boy's well being. "Yeah…" Kaito glances at Conan, a worried frown appearing in his face. "I hope the rain stops soon."

Luckily for the pair of teenagers and the sick boy in their care, the storm started to calm after a while. "I think we can go now." Aoko points out, looking outside. Kaito follows her gaze and sees that there is only light drizzle falling. "We should get going as soon as possible, I'm freezing and the rain could strike back again." Kaito says as he stands, holding Conan up and offering his hand to Aoko.

They hastily make their way to Kaito's house, this being closer to their current position than Aoko's. As they arrive, Kaito swiftly takes out his still half soaked jacket and throws it in the floor nearby. Aoko, being relatively dry, made her way to the kitchen to make some tea, while Kaito takes Conan to his room to find some dry clothes.

"The tea is ready!" Aoko calls from the living room.

"Coming." Kaito replies from his room, now in dry clothes. He carries Conan's limp form and takes a towel and blanket before closing the door behind him, heading towards Aoko in the living room. He seats in the couch parallel to Aoko and sit's Conan in his lap, rubbing the towel in the still out cold child's hair. Kaito, not having child clothes, gave him a white t-shirt, the oversized piece of clothing covering Conan's body to the knees and elbows, and a pair of blue shorts that passed over a little from his small feet.

After drying the kid's hair, he lays Conan beside him, draping him with the blanket. "You think he was abandoned there?" Aoko quietly asks, handing Kaito a cup with warm tea before sipping from her own.

"I don't know." Kaito hates lying to her, but it would be a problem if she knew he practically kidnapped the kid. Conan has a small frown on his face, shivering lightly and panting soundlessly.

"Maybe we could give him some tea. It'll help him warm up a little." Aoko stands up to search for a cup in the kitchen. She returns and serves some tea in the cup. Getting closer to Conan, she props up his hear with her hand and tilts the cup on his lips, prompting him to swallow. Conan, slowly but surely, drinks the whole cup, his panting decreasing slightly after drinking the warm liquid.

Aoko rests the child's head on the couch again, placing the cup on the table. She smiles lightly, gazing at the child's now peaceful face, and pulls the blanket to his neck. "You know," she suddenly says. "He kind of looks like you, with his hair messed up like that"

"Huh?" Kaito glances at Conan's face, "you think?"

"Yeah" Aoko whispers, seeing the clear resemblance. "Hmmm, maybe you are right." Kaito says after a while.

Kaito now stares at the scene before him. Aoko sitting in the ground, leaning against the border of the couch, looking caringly at the resting child, a child with an uncanny resemblance to himself, and he can't help but blush a little. 'W-what am I thinking…?' he questions, trying to compose himself.

The ringing of a phone snaps him out of his trance. Aoko quickly stand and takes out her cell phone, trying to not disturb the sleeping Conan in the couch.

"Hello?" she answers in a low voice. Going to the opposite side of the living room to make as little noise as possible, already dreading who it might be.

"AOKO!? WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!? DO YOU KNOW WHAT TIME IT IS!? IT'S ALMOST MIDNIGHT!" her father, Inspector Ginzo Nakamori, yells from the other side of the receiver.

"D-dad…!" Aoko says sweat dropping, having already guessed who it was before answering the call.

"Where are you, Aoko!?" Ginzo ask worriedly "I arrived home and you weren't here!"

"I'm sorry; I got caught in the rain after leaving Keiko's house. I met Kaito along the way and am at his house right now." Aoko explains.

"I see. That's good; I thought something had happened to you." Ginzo sighs, relieved. "I'll be picking you up in a few minutes ok? See you then."

"Ok dad, bye." Aoko ends the call and turns towards Kaito.

"My dad is coming for me in a few minutes." Aoko explains, picking up her things and pocketing the phone.

"Ok." Kaito stands and starts picking up the now empty cups and the towel. Aoko helps Kaito hang the towel somewhere to dry while he washes the cups.

"Aoko, could you keep to yourself the fact that I have a kid at home right now? I don't want to make a big fuss out of this, I'll wait till he recovers and send him home. If someone is searching for him, a missing notice will come to the news." Kaito requested.

"Are you sure…?" She asks, not very trusting of the plan.

"Please." Kaito asks with a serious face. This surprised Aoko. Very little times would Kaito be serious about something.

"Ok," Aoko accepts. "But you'll have to take upmost care of that child, you hear?" she soon warns him with a dangerous tone, "Kids are not pets Bakaito! And he is sick, so you better put him in a bed, I don't want to see him sleeping on the couch!"

"W-what…!?" Kaito sweat drops.

"You heard me!" Aoko says "Have him sleep with you in your room if you must! I'll come to check on him tomorrow morning, I have nothing important to do this weekend, I already finished my project with Keiko."

"Ok…" Kaito sighs, a small smile on his face.

Soon, a horn is heard outside. Kaito accompanies Aoko to the street, where Ginzo is waiting in his car.

"Thanks for taking care of Aoko." Ginzo thanks the teen.

"No problem." He replies.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Kaito." Aoko waves goodbye as she enters the car.

"See you tomorrow." Kaito says as he sees the car go off to the distance.

Kaito closes the door behind him as he enters his house and glances at the teen shrunken into child sleeping in his couch. He sighs and heads towards Conan. He glances at the kid before carrying him to his room and places him in his bed, pulling the covers over him. Kaito changes into his pajamas and turns off the lights before lying besides the still slightly shivering child. He glances over at Conan, who now rests on his side, trying to bury himself in the warmth of the bed. Kaito then remembers the events of earlier that night.

'What am I supposed to do now?' Kaito sighs 'I don't understand what's happening. I had never seen something like that before.' he thinks, still staring at the face of the boy lying beside him. 'He shrunk. How can that be? And what's worst, what does that even mean? Is he a kid that can suddenly grow up, or a teen that suddenly shrinks? I met him as Shinichi Kudo not much time longer after becoming Kaito KID, but I met him as Conan Edogawa around half a year later.' He rummages his brain, trying to find an answer.

He thoughtfully looks at the ceiling. 'Well, as Kudo, he's been a famous high school detective for some time, besides, isn't he the kid of a famous mystery author? Yuusaku Kudo was his name? Could Shinichi Kudo be his real identity?' he glances one last time at Conan, or is it Shinichi? 'I hope you can give me an answer.' Kaito then rolls to his side and closes his eyes, letting sleep take hold of him, ripping his thoughts of confusion away.

* * *

I hope you liked today's chapter. I'll try to write as fast as I can, but I'm at my finals right now so I hope you'll excuse my tardiness. I'll upload the next chapter as soon as I can. Please review and tell me what you think, reviews make me super happy o(^▽^)o

New Universe Returns: haha don't worry, no yaoi or cracks xD

estelle: Thank you for reviewing! This is my first time writing so I'm kind of nervous. I'm really glad you liked it! =D


	3. Well, This Might Be Interesting

Andie here! Sorry for being so late! My exams are taking most of my time DX Again, I thank you all for reading. Special thanks to Abe Lincoln Lover, olcrian, ToyamaKazuha, abcalfs, bakakonekochan, dreamingfifi, euroteres, sCyanide and superjunior101315 for Favorite/Following my story. I hope you enjoy this chapter :)

* * *

Chapter 3: Well, This Might Be Interesting

It is a nice, fresh Saturday morning, considering the awful weather of the previous day. Kaito wakes up comfortably and looks at the window in his bedroom. Everything looks fine, but there's still something odd. He looks around until he feels a slight shift besides him, and looks at the warm bundle resting at his side. There is Conan, pressing his forehead lightly against his ribs, panting gently with a stuffy nose, his little hand barely holding a handful of his nightshirt, warped around with the covers.

Kaito is a little surprised at this. He didn't think the kid would actually snuggle him while asleep, even less with that kid being his stubborn Tantei-kun. 'It's probably because he is sick. Besides, it's not like it was a conscious action.' Kaito quickly reasons.

He notices Conan is abnormally warm. Kaito props himself with his elbow carefully, as the kid is still latched to him, and places a hand in his forehead. 'Still got a fever, huh?' He slowly removes the child from himself and puts a pillow in his place, while he sits in the border of the bed. The boy hugs the pillow against his body immediately after it makes contact, clearly enjoying the feeling of the cool material against his face.

Kaito smiled gently at the kid. He never thought a day would come were he'd see the little detective looking as vulnerable and innocent and _child-like_. Kaito had the urge to search for his camera and take a few photos that would be perfect blackmail later but decided against it.

Standing up, he headed towards the bathroom. After taking a shower and changing, he glances at Conan 'Not woken up yet' he thinks, passing by. He goes to the kitchen and get's some cereal and a toast. While finishing his breakfast a knock is heard at his front door. 'That's probably Aoko' he looks at the clock in the wall, it marked 8:43. "Coming!" he stands heading to the door.

He opens the door to find Aoko waiting eagerly outside. "Hey." he greets.

"Good morning, Kaito." Aoko smiles.

"Good morning. You sure seem energetic." he comments.

"Well, I wanted to see how the little boy was doing." she explained "I hope you took care of him last night." Aoko glares.

"Yeah, he's still asleep in my room." Kaito sweat drops at her sudden change in demeanor. He opens the door further so she can step in.

"I see. I brought some medicine in case." she says, putting her bag in the table of the living room and seating in the couch.

"Good. He still has a fever, that kid." He says, seating across her like last night. Signaling with his head the door of his room.

"He hasn't waked up even once?" Aoko asks concerned, looking towards the door.

"No. You want to see him?" he asks.

Aoko nods and they head to his room. They open the door and gaze at the figure lying on Kaito's bed. Conan's still hugging the pillow but seems to be stirring.

Kaito suddenly realizes something and puts on his best poker face, trying to hide the panic slowly crawling up to him. 'How could I be so stupid!? What if he recognizes me!? What if he attacks!? Well, he doesn't have his belt, or power shoes… or _glasses_ now that I think about it. Weird. BUT WHAT IF HE STARTS YELLING "KAITO KIIIID!" OR SOMETHING!? AOKO WILL KILL ME!'

Aoko quietly heads towards the bed and sits lightly at the edge. Conan starts coughing a little before opening his eyes slowly. He starts looking around before his eyes land on Aoko. He stares confusedly at her. "Hey boy, how are you feeling?" She asks.

He stares at her a little longer before answering "My head hurts…" he whispers, his voice a little raspy.

She places her hand in his forehead "You still have a slight fever." she says, mostly to herself.

He's eyes never leaving her face "Who are you?" he tentatively asks.

"My name is Aoko. My friend Kaito found you last night passed out in an alley. We took you to his house. You're in his room right now." She explained, Kaito appearing behind her.

The boy then stares at Kaito, confusion still clear in his eyes. After a while, Kaito starts getting nervous about the boy looking at him. Was he caught? The boy then closed his eyes and took a hand to his head with a low whine.

"Ugh…" Conan groans. 'What's this…? Everything is so foggy… I feel horrible… I can't even see straight…' the boy complains in his mind, pressing his hand a little harder to his forehead.

"Your head hurts a lot?" Aoko asks at the boy. Conan only nods his head slightly without opening his eyes. "Kaito, could you bring water and a cloth?" She requests. This seems to wake Kaito from his trance-like state. "Ok." he blinks before answering.

A minute later Kaito appears with a bowl of water and a folded cloth and hands them to Aoko before sitting on the other side of the bed. She then proceeds to dip the cloth in the water, wrings out some water off it and places it on Conan's forehead. The child visibly relaxes a little and a soft smile appears on Aoko's face.

She then starts stroking the boy's hair lightly. Conan was a little surprised by the action but stayed still otherwise. Normally, he would have complained, if it wasn't for the fact that he was supposed to act like a child, or because he was sick and drained, or because it felt incredibly nice against his painfully throbbing head. He opens his eyes after some long minutes.

"Hey, are you hungry?" Kaito speaks for the first time. "You've been asleep a long time now."

Conan looks at him, and now that he can see him properly, is shocked to see the great resemblance between the teen and he's older self. He pulls down the questions nearly leaving his mouth and nods instead, sitting up slowly and ignoring the slight twinge of pain coursing through his head.

Kaito isn't sure if he has been discovered or not yet, but he would act his part the time it's necessary. He and Aoko stand up; Aoko helps the boy out of the bed. He tumbles a little at first, feeling a light dizzy spell, but then straightens up.

"So, what's your name?" Aoko asks while taking hold of the child's hand, the three heading to the kitchen. "Conan" the child answers slowly, looking up at her. "I see. Nice to meet you" Aoko smiles, leading him to the kitchen table.

"Nice to meet you" he replies while sitting down. "Would you like some pancakes, Conan-kun?" Aoko asks. "Yes, please." Conan says before a small coughing fit hits him. He suddenly sees a hand placing a glass of water in front of him. He follows the arm up to look at Kaito. "Here." the teen offers.

"Thanks." Conan takes the glass and gulps down the water. Kaito sits beside the boy while Aoko prepares the pancakes. "So, Conan-kun, where do you live?" Kaito asks carefully. Conan eyes the teen silently before answering, "In Beika." He has an odd feeling about being in this place. Not danger, but something he can't place his finger upon.

"That's nowhere near where I found you." Kaito hums. Maybe he could try and trick the boy's sharp mind, keep it far from the heist. "What were you doing in that alley? It was closer to Ekoda than Beika." Aoko intercepts in the conversation, bringing the pancakes with her.

Conan stares at his freshly made breakfast, searching his brain for an answer. "I… I don't know." he is honestly confused. One minute he was Shinichi Kudo, chasing Kaito KID in Crown Hotel and the next he is back as Conan in the house of a stranger that claims found him abandoned in an alley.

Conan suddenly pales. That's it! He transformed! And right in front of KID! He remembers falling unconscious, with the KID taskforce approaching them. He also remembers KID's trembling last words. "T-Tantei… kun…?" Could it be that KID took him and left him in that alley only to be found by these people later? Could it have been to help him? So they wouldn't discover him? Or was it something else?

The child's sudden change in demeanor made Kaito uneasy but he was able to hide in without much effort. "Hey, what's wrong?" Kaito asks. Conan snaps out of it "Ah! No, no, it's nothing! I was trying to remember but I really don't recall why I was there! Maybe I got lost and passed out because of my cold." Conan explains with a loud, childish voice.

"You should eat and rest a little; maybe you'll remember something later." Aoko suggests.

"Um!" Conan nods happily before starting to eat, his childish façade on. The three of them chat lightly while Conan eats. After he finishes Aoko gives him some medicine and they leave for the living room.

Kaito turns on the TV, news on the Kaito KID heist from last night appear immediately. It shows an interview with Inspector Nakamori after the heist where he proudly declares his victory over KID, showing the Elysian Tear to the camera.

"When will that ridiculous thief stop messing with us?" Aoko complains, frowning deeply "He doesn't even steal anything; he's only making fun of dad!"

"Dad? Nee-chan, Inspector Nakamori is your dad?" Conan questions, looking at her. "That's right. My full name is Aoko Nakamori. My dad is the one who returns the jewels KID steals." she explains.

"Hmm, maybe he is searching for something; KID." Conan quietly reasons.

"Huh?" Kaito and Aoko say at the same time, now paying full attention at the kid, even through for entirely different reasons. Aoko, because she is interested in his logic, and Kaito, because the child's actually right.

"Maybe he is searching for something." Conan repeats, "I mean; he goes through the trouble of doing those elaborated heists, but he always returns the jewels. I think that's a little too much for just fun. He probably is searching for a specific object, and since none of the ones he's encountered before is the right one, he returns them."

"Huh… Yes, that makes sense…" Aoko looks thoughtfully at the child. "Wow Conan-kun, you're really smart! I guess I'm always so mad at him all the time that I don't really try to figure out why he does what he does."

Kaito stares at the boy "What do you think, Kaito-nii-chan?" Conan asks. "Yeah, maybe you're right." he replies "Never really thought about it either."

"Well, that's enough of that thief. Conan, why don't you call home? They must be worried about you." Aoko concludes.

'That's right! Home! Professor! R-Ran!' Conan thinks nervously "You are right, Aoko-nee-chan!" the boy exclaims. "Your phone is in the night table in my room." Kaito says.

Conan thanks him and he hurries towards the bedroom, almost tripping with the oversized clothes. He enters the room and looks around for his phone. As he spots it, he quickly realizes that is Shinichi's phone. 'I can't call Ran with this; I don't have my bow tie. I left Conan's things with the Professor. Ah! The Professor!' he thinks.

When he opened the phone he realized it was off. 'Hmm, maybe it fell or something' He turns it on and quickly calls the Professor.

"Shinichi! Is that you? Where are you? Are you ok?" the Professor's worried voice booms from the receiver.

"Professor! I'm fine, don't worry." Conan tries to calm the other down.

"What happened? I was trying to call you but it wouldn't connect." The Professor says.

"Ah, it was turned off." The shrunken teen explains, "It seems I turned up unconscious in an alley near Ekoda, KID apparently left me there and some people found me and took me to their home. Right now I'm at some guy named Kaito's house in Ekoda. He is friends with Aoko Nakamori, daughter of the Inspector."

"I see. How are you feeling now, Shinichi? You still sound hoarse."

"I'm better. I had a fever this morning, and my head still hurts a little, but I'll be fine." Conan replies while looking around the room, "There's been something though."

"What is it?" the Professor questions, sounding curious.

"I've been having an uneasy feeling since I awoke here." the boy starts "It's nothing dangerous, it feels more like when I still haven't finished solving a case, now that I think about it. Like something is missing."

Conan then notices a huge framed picture near the end of the room. 'Huh? That's always been there? How could I not notice?' he thinks. He gets closer to the picture only to freeze in shock. It's a picture of Kaito KID! 'What is the meaning of this…!?' he stares at the picture.

"Conan-kun!"

Conan jumps and snaps his head towards the door only to find Kaito leaning against the door frame. "Are you done?" He asks.

"A-ah! Almost!" Conan replies, feeling like a deer in the headlights.

"Hurry up, then." Kaito says before turning and leaving.

"Shinichi…?" the Professor says carefully from the other end of the receiver.

Conan then snaps his head towards the huge frame again only to find a different picture. This time, there is what seems to be a magician, dressed in black, in the middle of performing a trick. He smirks, 'I see…'

"Professor, tell Ran that I'll be staying at the house of a friend." he says, the smirk still large on his face.

"Huh? What happened?" the poor Professor asks confused, feeling completely clueless and left out.

"Don't worry, I'll keep in touch." Conan then hangs up and heads to the living room.

'Well, this might be interesting.'

* * *

I hope you liked this chapter. I'll try and upload more chapters this weekend. So, please review and tell me how you think the story is going so far.

New Universe Returns: He will eventually. Hopefully sooner than later.

euroteres: I'm happy you like it so far. Maybe this chapter will give some lights?


	4. Sickness

Hey, Andie here! As I promised, an update for the weekend. I hope I can post another tomorrow or Monday. Thank you for reading, and special thanks to Sivlerblood, Yumeno Katrin, musicmiester, Moonumb, Krista Perry, Mutsumi Ayano, Naruto4051, erutan and lydiathetigeropian for Favorite/Following my story, it makes me super happy you like it. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

Chapter 4: Sickness

After leaving Conan in the room to finish his call, Kaito returns to the living room. 'Did he see the picture…?' he thinks seriously, 'I hope not. That could mean trouble.' He sits down with Aoko.

"He's almost done." He tells her.

Conan then appears from the bedroom. "Were you able to talk home?" Aoko asks the child.

"Um!" Conan affirms "They were worried about me but its ok now. And… well…" he trails off, putting on the look of a kicked puppy.

"What's wrong?" Aoko asks concerned, not realizing she's falling in the shrunken teen's trap.

"Well, they all had to go on an urgent business trip, so there's no one home…" he lies smoothly, looking up at the girl with wide eyes.

"Ah, don't worry about that, Conan-kun! You can stay with Kaito as long as you want!" Aoko cheerfully declares. Kaito's head snaps at her direction.

"WHAT!?" he yells, eyes bulging.

"Oh, Come on, Kaito! You pretty much live here by yourself, don't you get lonely? He could bright your day. You could even teach him magic or something." Aoko coaxes. 'Do I really want a mini-Kaito running around, though?' she thinks but pushes the thought away quickly.

Kaito rolls the idea in his head. 'Well, it's better if he stays with me; I can't let him run off without answers' he thinks.

"Ok, ok. He can stay." Kaito sighs.

"Great! It's decided then!" Aoko claps her hands together cheerfully. "So, what should we do today?" Aoko asks.

"What do you mean 'do today'?" Kaito deadpans. Conan looks at her.

"Well, we can't stay indoors all day. Its weekend and Conan-kun seems to feel better a little. Maybe we could go see a movie or something, nothing too rough, so Conan-kun won't exhaust himself." Aoko explains further.

"That sound like fun…" Kaito says with a mischievous grin slowly creeping onto his face, already planning all the pranks he could do to his two unsuspecting victims.

"But Aoko-nee-chan, I don't have any clothes." Conan intervenes, lifting his arms to show the too-big-for-his-frame clothes he now carries.

"Oh, that's true…" She says thoughtfully "Kaito, what happened with the kid's clothes?"

"Ah, they were all dirty and messed up so I threw them away." Kaito didn't expect that question, but was able to cover it up smoothly.

"Let me see if I have some old clothes for him" Kaito stands for his room. "Ah, Conan-kun, why don't you take a shower while I look for the clothes? I'll bring them to you when I find them." he looks back.

"Ok." Conan says. He follows Kaito's directions and heads to the bathroom. He locks the door and looks at himself in the mirror. The clothes clinging to his body are ridiculously big. He sweat-drops and proceeds to look at his face. His hair is a mess, barely looking how it's supposed to and he doesn't have his glasses. If anyone had to guess, he looked like a miniature version of Kaito, with slightly more tamed and darker hair and lighter eyes. He smirks. This could work to his advantage.

After taking a well needed shower, he dries himself and heads to the mirror. He takes a brush and makes his hair stand at different angles; looking wilder but not necessarily messed up. He needs to look different than normal. He then changes into the clothes Kaito left for him.

He goes out of the bathroom branding Kaito's now fitting clothes. He has a dark blue collared t-shirt with white below the knee shorts and white sneakers.

"Wow, Conan-kun, you look so handsome." Aoko smiles brightly at the child.

"T-thank you." Conan smiles at her, slightly embarrassed.

"Are we all ready to go now?" Kaito asks. Aoko and Conan nod at him.

"Let's go then." they go outside and start walking towards the mall, Aoko holding Conan's hand.

"Conan-kun, I've been wondering, what's your surname?" Aoko bends down her head to look at the child.

"Ah, it's Murakami. Conan Murakami." He smile's up at her, he's answer already prepared in anticipation. Kaito looks straight at him. 'What's he up to with that? Changing his surname? He even changed his hairstyle. Is he attempting not being recognized? They have never officially met, but Aoko knows who 'Conan Edogawa' is.' Kaito thinks.

"I see... Murakami… It's just that you look a little familiar. It's probably just my imagination, though." She tells the child. "Well, Conan-kun, if you start feeling sick, tell me, ok?"

"Um!" he nods happily.

After a while, they arrive at the mall. "What movie are we going to watch, Aoko-nee-chan?" Conan asks while they make their way towards the theater.

"I heard there is a new Kamen Yaiba movie. Would you like to see that, Conan-kun?" Aoko replies, obviously thinking of child-friendly movies only.

"Y-yeah!" Conan replies, trying to sound as excited as possible while hiding his disappointment. 'What was I expecting? Of course I'd end up watching a children's movie again.' Conan sweat-drops.

Meanwhile, Kaito was smirking inside, easily reading the little detective's disappointment. At least he'll have fun watching the boy's suffering.

They soon arrive at the theater. They buy an extra large popcorn and three sodas and enter to watch the movie. They take their seats and wait for the movie to start. After about an hour into the movie, Aoko watches excitedly at the action while Conan tries to not look as bored as he feels and Kaito enjoys bothering the child, asking things about the movie, forcing him to pay attention.

This keeps going on for a while before Conan gets pissed. "Mou, Kaito-nii-chan! Just let me watch the movie!" Conan whispers harshly, trying to make the teen shut up.

Conan then looks back at the movie with a frown on his face. Aoko looks at him and notices that he is shivering lightly, his labored breathing barely noticeable.

"Are you cold, Conan-kun?" She asks, worried.

"No, I'm fine." Conan smiles up at her.

After a while, he's vision starts to get blurry. He's suddenly feeling horrible. He starts shaking roughly, panting through his nose to try and keep as little attention from himself as possible, sweat running down his brow, a headache starting to form.

"Conan-kun, are you alright?" Conan jumps lightly as Kaito's hand rests on his shoulder, both teens looking down worriedly at him, the movie and the teasing completely forgotten now.

He looks up at them, blinking, not being able to look straight. He groans a little, not being able to talk, while shaking his head slightly. Kaito and Aoko look at each other before standing and leading Conan out of the theater. Kaito lends Aoko his jacket and she puts it on the child.

"Let's go home." Kaito says before they start heading to the Kuroba residence. Conan is looking at the ground while he walks, hand in hand with Aoko, as the light hurts his eyes. He starts swaying a little before slowly leaning into Aoko. She notices this and picks up the feverish, almost limp child. Conan hugs his arms around Aoko's neck and rests his head on her shoulder, eyes closed and panting soundly.

Aoko looks preoccupied at Kaito and he nods. As they get out of the mall, he calls in a cab and they drive home.

As they arrive, they quickly take the child to Kaito's room, looking up for medicine, water and a cloth. Conan now lays unconscious in the magician's bed, covered in a coat of sweat, panting and shivering like mad, a pained frown on his face.

Kaito puts the moist cloth in the child's forehead, a gravely troubled look on his face as he stares down at Conan. The poor kid is burning up incredibly. 'Just what is wrong with you…?' he thinks, running a hand through the child's damp and warm hair.

After all this time chasing and helping each other, Kaito started developing a strange affection for the detective, some kind untold friendship and trust he never thought he'd share with a seven year old. Or was he only seven? Kaito remembers the night Shinichi Kudo morphed into Conan Edogawa right in front of his eyes. Kaito didn't know how to feel. He had a feeling of respect and equal admiration for Kudo and some kind of rough, brotherly rivalry with Conan.

His train of thought is halted when Aoko nears him and says. "I think we should call an ambulance or something." Worry clear in her face, a phone already in her hand. Kaito weighs his options. He looks straight at the child before looking back at Aoko.

"Call an ambulance." Kaito says firmly.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I kind of had to cut it short. As I said before, I plan on uploading the next chapter either tomorrow or the day after tomorrow. Please review and tell me what you think. I love reviews. Bye.

New Universe Returns: Well, I'm still not sure if she'll make an appearance or not, but if she does, it'll be completely unexpected. At least by the characters.

Hayashi Mikako: I'm not mad at all, thanks for the advise! I read a lot but this is my first time writing EVER and English is not my first language so grammar lessons are fine haha I hope this chapter answered some of you questions Mika-chan. Everything will come in time. I'm glad you like it so far =)

Cryaotic: To be honest, the original idea had Conan losing his memory but I decided against it. I'd like to tell you more about it but it'll be spoilers so just keep reading and you'll find out.

Abe Lincoln Lover: I love that you love it xD I'm glad people think they are in character. I was a little worried about it at first.

lydiathetigeropian: They are.

ESTELLE: I'm happy you like it. The confrontation will come soon. You can't make an accusation without evidence, can you?


	5. Magician?

Hello! Andie here! Here is another chapter for the story! I'm getting a little excited because the real action is starting soon. Thank you all again for reading. Special thanks to bella cullen the original, Lidwine and Kyosplosion for Favorite/Following my story, I'm super glad you like it. I hope you like this chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 5: Magician?

Everything seems foggy and distorted with pain, all sound mixed and incomprehensible. There's pain everywhere, specially his head and chest, breathing now being a hardship. His body feels terribly hot and damp, he can't move nor make a sound other that his ragged and rapid panting. Conan slits his eyes open, barely staying half lidded. He can only make out two figures in front of him and some flashing lights.

His vision start clearing and the two figures he can now scarcely identify as Aoko and Kaito. Aoko is leaning closer to him and looks at him worriedly. Everything looks like it's in slow motion, the blinking lights still flashing from time to time in the background. He has a feeling of vertigo.

'What's happening…? … Am I back at home…?' he thinks disoriented. The incoherent noise makes itself louder as Aoko backs away from the bed and some people dressed in white come in, one of them carrying a stretcher. A man nears him and seems to be saying something to him but he can't understand a thing.

They lift him and place him in the stretcher and carry him outside, the flashing lights getting brighter, the noise getting even louder. He closes his eyes tightly, wishing this horrible feeling could just stop. After what feels like years, he notices the motion of the stretcher stop, the noise low down considerably and the lights stop blinking through his closed eyelids.

He opens his eyes slightly to a blinding white light. After some time of adjusting, he sees a man in white clothing put a breathing mask on his face. He breathes easier a little before he bends his head to the side lightly. Kaito and Aoko are there at his side, looking at him with frowns on their faces. His eyes wonder around a bit, noticing the enclosed area.

'An ambulance…?' he concludes. He then closes his eyes tightly and grunts loudly as jolt of pain pierces through his chest, his body reacting for the first time as his arms fly to his chest and his legs bend as he starts to curl in himself. He grits his teeth together, feeling tears start forming in his eyes. He cracks an eye open and sees the horror in Aoko's face and the shock and worry in Kaito's. They near him, everything even slower than before, as he starts losing consciousness. He greets the cool and numb darkness with open arms.

As the boy loses consciousness and goes limp, Aoko starts crying of fright, Kaito trying to calm her down, telling her he only blacked out.

After some hours, the boy hears a constant, beeping sound. 'Heart monitor…?' his thoughts now clearer that before. He opens his eyes slowly and notices he's in a hospital room. He is feeling better now. He still feels slightly ill and his head still hurts a bit, but he's ok.

His eyes roam around the room a bit before landing on a couch at the side of the room. Aoko is leaning against Kaito while he himself is leaning to the side of the couch, his arm around her waist in some kind of half-hug, both fast asleep.

He smiles gently at the couple before yawning and stretching a bit. He turns his head down and notices an IV digging in his arms. He looks out the window to see it's already night time. He then just lies there, relaxing for a while. After some time he hears the door to the room open carefully. He turns his head to the door.

A doctor enters the room and smiles at him. "Good evening." The doctor says.

"Good evening." Conan smiles back.

"You seem cheerful for a child who just woke up in a hospital." The doctor observes.

"Well, I feel a lot better." He replies with a high voice.

"I see. It's a good thing your friends called an ambulance. Your cold was getting to something dangerous. But don't worry, Murakami-kun, you're going to be fine now. I am Dr. Tao Itoh, you can call me Dr. Itoh." Dr. Itoh says while nearing the child.

"How are you feeling, Murakami-kun?" the older man asks while looking for a thermometer.

"I feel a little weird and my head hurts a little." the boy explains while opening his mouth for the thermometer.

"That because the medicine is still taking effect. You should feel like new tomorrow morning. You've already been sleeping for a few hours now." Dr. Itoh says while examining the thermometer. "You don't have a fever anymore."

"Thank you." Conan nods at the doctor. He then turns to look at the teens resting in the couch.

"They've been sleeping for about an hour now. They were watching over you since midday. Miss Nakamori was extremely worried for you." The doctor explains.

Kaito and Aoko then started stirring, waking up. Aoko straightens up and rubs her eyes while Kaito stretches his back. They both stand, looking tired.

"Conan-kun! You're awake!" Aoko says cheerfully as soon as she sees the child sitting in the hospital bed. "How are you feeling? Are you ok?"

"Um! I'm ok, Aoko-nee-chan." Conan replies.

"Are we able to go now, Doctor?" Kaito asks.

"Yes. The child will be fine now. He's cold had just gone untreated for too long, and even through it was nothing dangerous yet his body couldn't handle it. His immune system had a sudden drop but with the medicaments we gave him it's back to normal." Dr. Itoh explains, taking the IV carefully out of the child.

'Sudden drop of the immune system, huh? Maybe a side effect of the Baijiu' Conan thinks while putting a hand over the spot the needle had been digging in his arm.

Conan yawns loudly. 'Even after sleeping half the day away I still feel sleepy…' he thinks tiredly.

As if reading the child's thoughts, the doctor explains, "The medicine we gave him makes him tired, this is why he took so long to wake."

"Is that so? Well, then we better be going now before we all fall asleep here." Kaito says, trying to stifle a yawn.

Kaito paid the bill for the hospital and the three of them left to find a cab. They left Aoko at her home first before taking another cab to the Kuroba residence.

After arriving, Kaito turns his head towards the back seat. "We are here, Co-"he halts himself, looking at the child. Conan lies on his side, fast asleep in the back seat of the cab. Kaito raises an eyebrow, smirking softly. He pays the cab and opens the back door to pick up the sleeping child.

After entering through the front door, Kaito turns on the lights. He sighs tiredly while taking off his shoes. "When will you stop causing me trouble, kid?" he says softly, looking down at the sleeping child resting it's head on his shoulder.

He takes the little detective to his room and tucks him in the bed. He scratches his head while looking at the clock in the wall. '9:53, huh?' he thinks before checking the child is really asleep.

When he's sure the coast is clear, he sneaks into Kaito KID's lair through the huge frame on his wall. He still had heists to plan you know. 'This will be a long night…' Kaito thinks before getting to work.

.

.

.

It's already morning, and Conan opens his eyes slowly. He's resting on his side and turns his head upwards a little to face the front of a sleeping Kaito who is snoring softly. The teen is laying on his side, in a profound sleep, curling slightly.

Conan smirks lightly at him before sitting straight on the bed and looking out of the window. It's a nice day and he feels great. This is the first time he really appreciates not being sick.

He hops down of the bed and looks at the clock; marking 8:27 a.m. Conan takes a quick shower before changing into another change of Kaito's old clothes. Yesterday, before they left for the mall, Kaito put all of his old clothes available for Conan in a small drawer. This time he has a white t-shirt, a red short-sleeved checked shirt over it and light blue jeans, his white sneakers at the shoe box in the entrance, not needing them at the moment.

He goes to the kitchen and looks for something to eat. Since he sucks at cooking, he decides to simply take a bowl of cereal. Taking the bowl in his hands, he heads to the kitchen table. After quickly finishing his breakfast, he washes the bowl and heads to the living room, turning on the TV to pass the time while Kaito wakes up.

After some time he looks towards the clock in the kitchen; it marks 10:14 a.m. He sighs dramatically and turns off the TV. He is bored out of his mind and Kaito doesn't seem to have woken up yet.

He heads to the bedroom only to find Kaito exactly in the same position he left him. He rounds the bed to look at him in the face. The peaceful face of the magician hasn't moved an inch since he woke up.

He was so bored he almost woke up Kaito before he remembered something. 'The picture!' he turns his head towards the huge frame at the end of the room, the black clad magician smiling at him.

He slowly nears the picture, cautious as not to make the slightest sound, afraid the teen would catch him peering like last time. Now in front of the huge picture he starts to think. 'I could swear over anything I saw KID's picture here yesterday.' Conan thinks.

He approaches the picture, his hand reaching towards it. 'Maybe… some kind of compartment…' he narrows his eyes, his hand getting even closer.

Just as his fingers brushed the picture…

RING RING! ... RING RING! … RING RING!

Conan jumps in surprise, turns and presses his back against the wall just besides the frame, eyes wide, feeling his heart in his throat. He snaps his head towards Kaito but the teen hasn't even stirred. His body relaxes while he sweat-drops, eyebrow twitching, 'Are you kidding me…?' an incredulous expression on his face.

He quickly, but quietly, makes his way out of the room to answer the phone. He takes it from its base and puts the receiver against his ear. "Hello?" he speaks.

"Hello? Conan-kun?" a voice says from the other side.

"Aoko-nee-chan?" the boy asks.

"Good morning, Conan-kun! How are you feeling?" Aoko greets.

"Good morning! I'm feeling great!" Conan replies with childish cheer.

"Ah, that's great! I was worried about you." She says.

"I'm ok, Aoko-nee-chan, don't worry." Conan reassures.

"Ok, I was calling mainly for that. Maybe I'll head over there later." Aoko explains. "Hey, and where is Kaito?" She wonders why Conan answered the phone instead of her friend.

"Oh... Kaito-nii-chan's still asleep." Conan says.

"Really!? Agh, that Bakaito… did you have something to eat yet? Aoko asks exasperated.

"Yes, don't worry, Aoko-nee-chan. He looks kind of tired. Maybe he couldn't sleep yesterday." Conan reasons.

"Hm, ok." She sighs. "Well, bye-bye, Conan-kun. Take care, ok?"

"Ok... Ah! Aoko-nee-chan!" Conan suddenly exclaims.

"What is it?" she says.

"Have you seen that huge picture in Kaito-nii-chan's room?" He asks childishly.

"Oh! Yeah. Toichi-oji-san's picture, right?" Aoko responds.

"Toichi-oji-san?" Conan wonders.

"Yeah, he's Kaito's dad, Toichi Kuroba. He was a superb world famous magician!" She says proudly.

"Was?" Conan asks carefully.

"A-ah… yeah… " Aoko pipes down.

"You see, Conan-kun," she starts "Toichi-oji-san passed away some years ago in an accident."

"Oh…"

"Kaito really loved his dad a lot, so could you not ask him about it?" Aoko asks sincerely, showing her concern for her best friend.

"Ok, Aoko-nee-chan, I won't ask about it… promise." Conan replies, taking her tone in consideration.

"Bye, then, Aoko-nee-chan!" he tries to bright the mood before hanging.

"Bye, Conan-kun!" She replies happily before hanging up.

Conan puts the phone back in it base and looks back towards the bedroom, the open door allowing him to see the still sleeping teen.

He stares at him a little more before his hand goes to his pocket and he reaches for his cell phone. He goes and sits in the couch of the living room, which still allows him view over the magician, before typing into the phone's browser.

"Toichi Kuroba."

* * *

OK! Here it is! I hope you enjoyed it! I'm almost done with my exams so I hope I can keep writing more. Please review and tell me what you think! Bye Bye!

LittleFan: Glad you like it! Many people have already asked me this so I put it on the story's summary. I'm sorry to disappoint, but there will be no yaoi in this story. BUT! there is fluff and bromance here and there so I hope you will enjoy.

lydiathetigeropean: Thank you! :)

Abe Lincoln Lover: Hahaha what's a story without a nice cliffhanger! The right answer is the second option, as is explained on this chapter :) I'm not sure if he'd be able to fake that xD

Cryaotic: That's right, that's why I changed it. And maybe not his brother, as it would be an obvious lie, as Toichi is dead since Kaito was 8-9. Haha your accent reminds me of Heiji's translated accent xD Ah! you must be reading my mind or something! Hakuba suspecting that would be hilarious hahaha!


	6. Gone up in Flames

Hey, Andie here! That's another chapter for you! Again, Thank you for reading! Special thanks to Katelyn Azura ParasiteX, RoyalBlueDressXx and Fumi-chan for Favotire/Following my story. I hope you like this chapter.

* * *

Chapter 6: Gone up in Flames

The boy stares at his phone, searching information on the Great Toichi Kuroba. He name appeared familiar to him. The phone read: 'A first class, world famous magician, Toichi Kuroba is considered one of the best illusionists of the century. He traveled through the world showing his impressive magical tricks.'

'Hm… what about the accident…?' he thinks, while typing away in his phone.

'Eight years ago the Great Toichi Kuroba made his first and last mistake on stage. While performing an incredible act, gadgets malfunctioned, short circuiting, creating a huge explosion that would blow up the theater. The main hall of the theater was blown to pieces. The great magician, Toichi Kuroba, died that night. Apart from the magician, other 46 people died and 79 were injured.' The screen read.

Conan was shocked to read this. Yes, he had heard about this accident before. It was a huge occurrence. But what was the Great magician's connection with KID? 'Well, KID's actually been around before I was born… ' the boy thinks.

'Could it be…!?' his eyes widen. He looks up for the date of the accident and the last time KID appeared before his 8 year absence. They were barely days apart. He reached the only logical conclusion. Toichi Kuroba had been the first Kaito KID.

'How could people miss this? How could **I** miss this!?' he thinks incredulously. He always guessed the current KID wasn't the same as the original; he looked far too young for someone who had been going out on his night job for more than twenty years.

He looks up at Kaito, who just turned in his sleep. 'Then… Kaito in the new KID?' he narrows his eyes.

He quickly erases all the info he gathered and dials a number, while looking up at the clock in the wall. It read 10:27. Good, there's still time.

"Professor?" Conan says to the receiver.

"Shinichi? It's good to hear about you. How are you doing?" Professor Agasa answers from the other side of the line.

"I'm good, Professor, but I need to ask you a favor. Are you available?" the child asks.

"Yes, of course. What do you need, Shinichi?" the Professor replies.

"I'll need my necktie and watch, my phone as well; I can't call Ran with Shinichi's phone. Oh! And have Haibara come with you. I need you to come quickly and quietly." Conan instructs before giving the man the address of the Kuroba residence.

After fifteen minutes, the Professor's beetle arrives at the front of the house. Conan puts on his white sneakers and quickly approaches the car.

"Thank you, Professor! Kaito could wake up any minute now." Conan explains, keeping a low voice, as the Professor hands him what he requested.

"Who is Kaito?" asks Haibara from the co-pilot seat.

"Ah, he's the owner of the house. The 'friend' I'm staying with." He smirks.

"What did you want me to come for?" She then asks.

"You have that medical box with the antidotes with you, right?" Conan says. She nods, eyeing him suspiciously.

"I need you to give me some of them, only one if you want. It's in case of an emergency. There's something going on." He requests seriously, looking at her straight in the eye.

They stare at each other in silence for a while, the Professor looking from one to the other. Haibara then nods and searches for the medicine box, handing him two antidote pills.

"Be careful." She tells him, now a serious atmosphere around them.

"I will." He nods.

"Remember to give that girl a call." She reminds him before retreating back to her seat, crossing her arms, waiting for the Professor to drive away.

"What is going on, Shinichi?" The Professor asks, concerned.

"I don't have time to explain now, but I'll keep in contact. You better go now; I have to return back inside." He says, backing away from the car.

The Professor nods and silently drives away, Conan quickly heading back inside, his necktie, watch, phone and pills hidden inside his pockets.

As soon as he sits on the couch in the living room, Kaito's sleepy head pops up from the doorframe of his room. He has a slightly confused, and panicked?, look on his face. He looks around until his eyes land on Conan.

"O-oh… there you are, Conan-kun." He relaxes, hiding his disoriented state quickly.

"Good morning, Kaito-nii-chan!" Conan says as cheerfully as he can; a huge toothy grin on his face.

"Good morning. I got a little surprised when I saw you weren't on the bed." Kaito explains.

"Well, I woke up some hours ago and had breakfast; I got bored so I was watching TV until a while ago. You sure sleep a lot, Kaito-nii-chan! It's almost midday!" The boy says childishly.

Indeed, it was now 11:02 a.m. "You're right." Kaito says while looking at the clock. "I couldn't sleep last night, so I stayed up until dawn." He half lied, smirking sheepishly.

"Ah! Aoko-nee-chan called some time ago!" Conan reminds. "She said maybe she'll visit later."

"Ok, then. I'll take a quick shower. Then we can plan what to do today." Kaito says, walking towards the bathroom.

The child nods at him and waits in the couch. 'Maybe I should make him believe I don't know anything and go all 'look-at-me-I'm-cute' on them… 'He thinks. 'If Kaito is really KID, then he must know about me being Shinichi Kudo. If I act all childish then he won't suspect I know and he'll lower his guard.'

A knock on the front door captures his attention.

"Coming!" ha calls in a high voice.

He opens the door to find Aoko there. "Hey, Conan-kun!" She greets.

"Aoko-nee-chan!" He greets cheerfully, jumping a little.

"You sure are cheerful today!" She notes gladly as she enters the house.

"Um! I'm feeling great today." The boy explains with a smile.

"That's great." She ruffles the boy's hair a little, a content expression on her face.

"Where is Kaito? Don't tell me he's still sleeping…" an irritated frown making its way to her features.

"No, no! He's taking a shower right now..." Conan sweat-drops.

After a while, Kaito appears from his room with fresh clothes. He has a blue and black t-shirt with dark grey jeans.

"Aoko?" He looks at her surprised. "Didn't hear you arrive." He says while looking at her. She has a red sleeveless top, a pink long sleeved shirt with a wide collar over it and a red skirt with black leggings.

"Hey, Kaito." She greets.

"So, where should we go today?" Kaito begins."I've already made Conan-kun get bored enough."

"Hmm, I dunno…" she replies. "You're the one who always has something planned."

"How about we go to the amusement park?" Kaito offers. "What do you say, Conan-kun?"

"Um! That sounds nice." The boy smiles. "Ah, but I need to make a call first."

He runs outside while Aoko and Kaito prepare things. He takes out his Conan cell phone, and dials Ran's number.

"Conan-kun! I was getting worried because you didn't call. How is your cold? " Ran answers the call.

"Hello, Ran-nee-chan! The cold is gone now." The boy responds. "I figured you'd get worried, that why I called. Also…"

"What is it, Conan-kun?" she asks.

"Could I stay here the rest of next week? We don't have classes next week because the school is going through some reparations." He requests.

"Well, I don't know… You may not have classes, but what about your friend, is he ok with that?" she wonders.

"Um! It's fine!" he answers.

"Well… It's ok then, I suppose." She says, still not sure.

"Thank you, Ran-nee-chan!" he says cheerfully.

"Ok, Conan-kun. Bye-Bye!" she hangs up.

Conan then peeks his head through the front door. "I'm ready to go!" he calls inside.

Kaito and Aoko get outside and call a cab. The three of them then board, Aoko in the front, Kaito and Conan in the back.

"Ne, Kaito-nii-chan, I saw the picture of a magician in your room. Do you like magicians?" Conan asks innocently, looking up at Kaito.

"That's right. The one in the picture is my dad. He's the best magician in the world! I'm a superb magician myself, but not as great as him." Kaito says proudly, momentarily forgetting he's actually talking to the little detective that kicks painful, super powered footballs at him.

"Really!? That's so cool!" the boy exclaims with excitement. He prepared himself mentally for a day full of childish cheerfulness before leaving the house.

"Would you show me a trick?" the boy asks with a hopeful smile.

For the rest of the ride towards the amusement park, Kaito performs many simple tricks for the child, his eyes shining with a delightful glint. 'They look so cute together.' Aoko looks at them through the mirror with a gentle smile, both boys with identical grins on their faces.

* * *

Hey! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I had to stop myself from writing or the chapter would have been at least the double of what it is now. Next chapter will tell the experience of Aoko, Kaito and Conan in the amusement park. I hope I can update soon. Please review the story and tell me what you think. Bye Bye!

Cryaotic: I wonder if I'll make a note. I actually never thought about it until you mentioned it. I don't know if I'll make one, but I'll try. I won't be breaking the fourth wall though xD

Moonumb: Well, technically, they have met. Shinichi and Ran met Toichi as Kaito KID when they where in first grade. They didn't know that at the time through, Conan recently discovered that the stranger was Kaito KID.


	7. Revealing Truths

OMG I'M SO SORRY I'M SO LATE! DX I know, I'm terrible, I'm so sorry. I've been super busy and just yesterday I finished my exams. Well, here I bring you the next chapter. Thanks to everyone for reading my story. Special thanks to New Universe Returns, book-zealot and s3adolphin for Favorite/Following my story. I hope you like this chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 7: Revealing Truths

As soon as they arrived at the amusement park and paid the cab, the trio headed for the entrance. It was full of people as always, little kids running around. Kaito and Aoko were walking side by side with Conan in between while holding Aoko's hand. He was already used to her holding his hand. It reminded him of Ran, through Aoko was more childish and less threatening. Well, actually, looking as how she interacts with Kaito, he isn't so sure about the 'less threatening' part. She also had that dangerous aura when she got mad…

"So, Conan-kun," Aoko got him back to reality. "What rides you want to go first? Or would you like something to eat?"

"Look, there's an ice cream parlor." Kaito points. "What about some ice cream?"

"Okay." Conan nods and they walk towards the parlor.

They all get an ice cream cone. Kaito got chocolate, Aoko vanilla and Conan choco mint. As they leave the parlor, some kids run past them and bump into Conan, making him drop his ice cream cone to the ground.

"Ah!" he looks shocked at his falling ice cream.

'Oi, oi…' He frowns at the back of the kids running away and then stares at his ice cream, now sprawled and melting at his feet.

"Mou! Those kids…! Not looking where they're going…!" Aoko frowns and she kneels down to clean some ice cream that got on the boy's shirt.

Kaito kneels beside the kid as well and in a puff of smoke a new ice cream appears in his offering hand. "Here." He grins.

"Ah? But… how… when did you…?" Conan looks surprised between the grinning face of the magician and the ice cream in his hand. They where a good distance between the parlor now and it was crowded with people, not to mention his former ice cream fell to the ground less than a minute ago.

'Just when…?' the boy thinks, looking at the teen. Kaito only grins wider, pushing the ice cream into the boy's hands, proud for getting the little detective off guard.

They spent the next five hours going to different rides and trying different kinds of food, having a pretty good time despite of everything, especially for Conan, but before they left.

"I'm going to the restroom, ok? Wait for me here." Aoko says before going off, leaving the boys waiting in a bench.

"Nee, Kaito-nii-chan," Conan says staring right front with a serious tone. The teen turns to look at the boy, a suspicious frown forming. "You really are Kaito KID, aren't you?"

Kaito quickly puts on his poker face before any sign of surprise can be detected. "What are you saying, Conan-kun?" he laughs.

Conan turns and looks at him in the eye, serious expression unwavering. "It's no use hiding it, KID; I saw the picture in your room. I made some research and some connections in my head. Your father was actually the first Kaito KID, wasn't he?"

Kaito realizes it's already too late and stares at the child, serious. They stare at each other for a while before Conan turns his head forward again.

"Don't worry. I didn't lie when I said I thought KID steals because he is searching for something; something important enough to be searched for by two generations, even after the first was taken out of the game." Conan says.

"Who are you?" Kaito cuts before the child continues. The boy seems surprised at first but then just smiles, pain slightly showing in his eyes. 'Of course he'll want to know…' Conan thinks.

"Shinichi Kudo, High School Detective of the East; 17." He replies, looking at the teen with the corner of his eyes, that sad smile still on his face. Kaito only stares silently. 'So he really is Kudo… that means this condition is pretty recent.' He thinks.

The boy sighs and rests back into the bench, looking front again. "You know, I met your father once." He starts, changing the topic quickly and catching the magician's attention. "It was ten years ago, when I really was this age. I didn't know who that was back then, though. I discovered it was Kaito KID a while ago, and thus, your father."

"He sent some weird message to my dad. I'm still not sure what it means. They seem to have known each over." He explains.

"I see…" the teen says before resting against the bench like the child beside him. He sighs deeply after a while, bending his head backwards, facing the sky, and closes his eyes. Conan turns to him.

"I think we should discuss this later, when we get to your house." Conan says. "Maybe by then our thoughts will be more in order." Kaito only nods.

They both straighten up as they see Aoko approach in the distance. "I'm ready, guys! Let's go." She says. Conan and Kaito stand and they leave the park, walking in search of a cab.

After walking for about fifteen minutes they still can't locate a cab. "Say, how about we wait in that park for a bit?" suggests Conan.

They head to the park and sit on a bench. Conan then looks around and spots a ball left behind in the field. He stands, walks towards it and picks it up.

"What did you find, Conan-kun?" asks Kaito from behind him. Conan turns and there is a slight tension between them before he smiles childishly at the teen.

"I found a soccer ball!" He holds up the ball for the teen to see. "I think someone forgot it here, Kaito-nii-chan."

Conan then turns and starts running around the field with the ball. He kicks the ball to the border of the goal repeatedly. The ball suddenly shots towards Kaito after hitting the goal's frame. Kaito reacts quickly and kicks the ball back to Conan.

"Sorry!" Conan catches the ball to his chest, eyeing the teen.

"Nee, Kaito-nii-chan, wanna play?" the boy asks after a while. "While we wait for a cab to pass by."

Kaito nods and heads into the field. After twenty minutes the sun is starting to set. A cab soon turns in front of the park and they get in. After leaving Aoko at her house, Kaito and Conan leave for home.

"So? I guess I deserve some explanations." Kaito says, both of them now sitting across each other in the living room.

"You already know as far as you should." Conan replies. Kaito frowns.

"But," Conan cuts in before Kaito can complain. "We can make an agreement."

Kaito nods and sits back. "What do you propose?"

"Well, we both already know each other identities. I don't know about you, but my situation is of life and death, not only for me but the people around me, that is why I have to keep it a secret. If my instinct is correct about your father's death not being an accident, I guess what you do is of equal danger." Conan starts.

"So you are proposing, now that the cards are on the table, we tell each other's situation so maybe we could reach an answer?" Kaito intercepts.

Conan nods. Kaito thinks about it for a while before nodding, just as he opened his mouth to talk a ring halted his actions. "Sorry." The boy mutters before taking out his cell phone.

"Hello?"

"Shin-chan!" the whiny voice of Yukiko Kudo was heard.

"M-mom…?" Conan says slightly surprised.

"Where are you? Your father and I arrived home some hours ago, called Ran-chan and she told us you weren't with her!" the boy's mother complains.

"Calm down, I'm just staying at a friend's place for the week…" the boy sweat drops.

Conan's eyes widen as he suddenly remembers something. "Hey, where are you right now? Are you home?"

"Um, yeah, we just finished unpacking our stuff. We'll be staying for a few days…" Yukiko is taken off by the sudden change in her son's tone.

"Stay there, I'll arrive in a while. There is something I need to discuss with dad. Ah! And call over the Professor and Haibara." Conan declares before hanging.

The boy turns to the confused magician. "We need to go."

"What? But we just arrived." The magician complains. "Besides, weren't we discussing something ourselves?"

"We'll talk about it in my house." Conan says, already at the front door putting on his sneakers. "Remember what I told you? I think my father knew yours! The timing is perfect!"

Kaito's eyes widen slightly before standing and heading to the doorway. After twenty-five minutes they arrive at the Kudo residence. As they enter the front door of the house, all eyes rest on them, their ridiculous resemblance not going unnoticed.

"Shi- C-Conan-kun? Who is this?" The Professor asks, his tongue slipping because of the surprise.

The duo walks toward the living room where everyone is sitting. "This is Kaito Kuroba, the friend I'm staying with. He already knows my identity." Conan states directly, signaling Kaito with his hand, trying to ignore the piercing glare of disapproval from Haibara.

"Nice to meet you." Kaito bows his head lightly with a grin on his face.

"Kuroba, this is my dad, Yusaku, my mom, Yukiko," The boy introduces. "And you probably already know them but they are Professor Agasa and Ai Haibara." Haibara narrows her eyes at this but stays silent. The Professor just seems confused but stays silent as well.

Kaito nods and stares at Yukiko, a thoughtful look on his face.

"Oi, Kuroba…" Conan sweat drops.

"Say, have we met before?" Kaito ignores the kid and nears Yukiko.

"Huh?" she only says, all eyes on them now.

"Ah! That's right!" Kaito says, a childish grin spreading on his face.

"You're the pretty lady from that time!" He exclaims. With a puff of smoke, a rose appears on his hand and he offers it to her.

"Ah! Now I remember! You are Toichi's son!" She takes the rose from his hand. "Wow! You've grown so much!" Kaito laughs sheepishly.

"Mom? You knew his father?" Conan asks surprised.

"That's right. Toichi is the one who taught me disguising skills," Yukiko says with a smile. "I was his student along with Sharon Vineyard."

Her eyes widened, realizing what she said. Conan's eyes narrowed with a frown. Kaito was confused as to why everyone got so serious all of a sudden. "Kuroba, sit down." Conan said.

Now with all of them sitting down, Conan starts. "Ok. I called you here because of a reason."

"Kuroba here is actually Kaito KID." He says directly to the point. Everyone's eyes widen in shock.

"H-Hey…!" Kaito whispers harshly, head snapping towards the child beside him, eyes wide.

"Don't worry, they won't tell." Conan turns to look at the teen.

"I promise." The boy's gaze locked with the magician's, his voice firm and honest. Kaito relaxes and nods silently, trusting the detective. Both face front again.

"As we both discovered who we really are, we came to an agreement to help each other, but for that, we need to know the full story of both sides, that's why we are here." Conan explains.

"Since I came up with idea, I'll go first." The boy looks at the magician. Kaito nods again.

Conan, with the help of his parents, the Professor and Haibara, explain their problem to the magical thief; about the organization and the drug, the hiding and the new identity, Haibara and the antidote, Vermouth and Bourbon, everything.

Kaito is looking at the floor, processing all the information he just received. "I see… that's… quite a lot…very unexpected." He mutters, not really knowing what to say. "I'm sorry."

Conan nods, pushing aside any negative thought that arrived with narrating the story, preparing to keep up with his plan.

"Now, about you, Kuroba…" the boy looks at the magician.

Kaito nods and proceeds to explain his story; about his father's accident and finding his lair, of discovering Kaito KID's real identity and his father's actual murder, of the organization and Pandora, and of his search to destroy said gem and the organization. Everyone was shocked by the revelation, especially Yukiko. Yusaku kept silent.

"Dad, I remember that time with Ran when we encountered the first KID at school. He sent a message to you right? Did you know him as well?" Conan inquires. "You've been quiet since we arrived…"

Yusaku sighs. "I knew Toichi, and I knew KID as well. I named him after all."

"Did you know they were the same?" Kaito asks cautiously. Yusaku looks at him in the eye, expression serious.

"Yes." He answers slowly. This sends everyone in the room to shock once again.

"W-what…?" Yukiko says.

"You knew…!?" Conan exclaims, eyes wide.

Haibara and the Professor only stare in shocked silence, waiting for the rest.

'I guess this is it,' Yusaku thinks. 'The cat's outside the bag now…'

"I know a lot of thing about Toichi nobody else knows…" Yusaku starts. There is growing tension in the room.

"I suppose I should start from the beginning." The writer closes his eyes, arms folded, head turned downward.

"My surname is not really 'Kudo'; I still don't know which is. Toichi and I lived at the same orphanage since we were toddlers. We were very close, never going anywhere without the other." Yusaku explains. "Of course, that soon changed."

"We were adopted into different families when we were around eight years old." He continues. "I was adopted by the Kudo while Toichi was adopted by the Kuroba."

He kept silent after this. Kaito and Conan are paling because of the new information, Yukiko is speechless, the Professor looks like he'll need a crane to pick up his jaw, and Haibara has an expression of shock, feeling slightly uncomfortable by how personal this is getting.

"W-what do you mean by this…? J-just… what are you getting at…?" Conan stutters, almost feeling the answer slap him in the face.

Yusaku sighs deeply and opens his eyes again, staring straight at his son's anxious face.

"Shinichi, what I'm trying to say is, Toichi was my brother." He says, firm and unwavering.

"W-Wha…? W-What…?"

* * *

Was any of you expecting that? hahaha I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I hope I can update more quickly. I'll try my best. Please review and tell me what you think. Bye!

Masqueraded Angel: Thank you! I've happy you like it :)

lydiathetiger: Oh! yeah, sorry about the confusion xD I'm actually from America but from a Spanish-speaking country. Here we call soccer balls footballs and footballs american footballs, so yeah, I totally forgot they call them soccer balls in the States while writing that.

Cryaotic: Yeah, I want to give Conan a little rest of that. For now. Hahaha I just imagined a super epic battle between Aoko's mop and Ran's karate, it would be hilarious xD Thanks for the correction, btw. I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

Great: You're right X) Glad you like it!

Moonumb: Here's you answer! :)

BloodStainedWhiteCat: Thank you! I try to update as fast as I can. About the pairing, they just see each other as friendly rivals for now, but there won't be any romance between them. I'm glad you got the hint of the family of three, I wasn't sure if I had made it clear. I usually ship what's canon, but since I'm actually a multi-shipper I understand what you mean. The thing with KaiShin is that it's EVERYWHERE. About 80% of anything to do with Conan/Shinichi and Kaito is romance, and I sometimes get a little tired of it. I also like friendship/family fics a lot so I'm killing two birds with one stone here.

New Universe Returns: Thanks! And as you see, they didn't.

Hayashi Mikako: Yes, she will. Probably in the 8th or 9th chapter. At first I thought it would be a relatively short multi-chapter fic, but with the length of the chapters and how things are going it seems it'll be longer than I expected. I just hope it's not super long, I already have another fic in mind ;D


	8. Family

Hey! Andie here! Here's another chapter :) I'm glad you liked the last chapter. Quite the plot twist, huh? xD Thanks for reading! Special thanks to dubonraul for Following my story. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

Chapter 8: Family

The shock and tension surrounding the room was immense.

"Toichi and I were twins. We were left at the orphanage at a very early age, so neither of us remembered our parents." Yusaku continues explaining. "After we were adopted we rarely saw each other as we lived very far apart. The first time we met after the adoption we were fourteen."

"The first time I saw him as the Phantom Thief 1412 I immediately knew it was him." Yusaku says, slightly nostalgic. "That cocky grin of his was unmistakable."

"B-but… you chased KID before… Why…?" Yukiko asks.

"Of course I chased him, so he would return what he stole, not to take him to the police." The writer says.

"One night I was able to catch him and he explained the situation. His first appearance in Paris was just for fun; he was actually going to use the current Kaito KID outfit for a magic show" Kaito nods, confirming this fact. "He kept at it as it attracted so much attention. Of course, the bad kind of attentions was sure to come."

"The organization…" The young magician mutters. Yusaku nods.

"They probably saw his skill and demanded his assistance on the search for Pandora. The most likely outcome was that he refused and escaped, but now knowing of the organization, they hunted him down. In the end… Toichi lost their little game of cat and mouse…" He's voice a low whisper by the end of the sentence.

"But…! If you knew this… why didn't you do something…?" Kaito couldn't help himself but ask, trying to sound as little accusative as possible.

"Because I didn't. He wouldn't tell me, saying it was nothing. He only told me of a bunch of guys who were looking for trouble. It's only now, after hearing your story, that I understand what was going on." Yusaku say regretfully.

"If only I had pressed more… if I hadn't been so careless… maybe… just maybe…" he could bring himself to finish the sentence, his face low and hidden behind his bangs, sorrow clear in his complexion.

Kaito had his face low, his elbows on his knees; Conan was staring between Kaito and his father with a sad and slightly confused expression, Yukiko was fighting back tears, the Professor had a dejected look on his face and Haibara a somber aura around her, knowing how it feels to lose a sibling and not being able to do anything about it.

Sometime later, Yukiko retires to her room, the Professor leaves for home, Kaito and Yusaku talk in the living room, while Conan is sitting on the steps leading to the backyard. The boy is looking absent minded to the yard, his head resting on his hands and elbows resting on his knees.

"Are you ok?" a calm voice brings him back to Earth. He turns his head slowly and looks at the girl standing behind him.

"Haibara…" he says before turning his head front again. The girl moves to sit beside him at the top of the steps. "Yeah, I'm fine. I'm more shocked than sad about the news. I guess that's normal, as I never really met Toichi-oji-san."

"Sorry, this turned out different than I expected. It got a little of topic… " He apologizes to her.

"Idiot. What are you apologizing for?" She says without looking at him.

Conan's eyes widen a little at this, he turns to look at her. She's still not looking at him but at the night sky above them. "Thanks…" he says after a pause, a small smile on his face.

They both look are starry sky in comfortable silence. He is very grateful to Haibara. Even through most of the time they are butting heads and teasing each other, even if she seems cold and uncaring, she really understands how he feels; they are always there for each other when they really need it.

"What are you going to do now?" the shrunken chemist asks after a while.

"I don't know. Just keep on doing what we were doing before. Keep looking for information on the organization and the antidote. We'll just have to add Kuroba and Pandora to the equation." Conan responds.

She only hums a reply. "You think the organization that killed the first KID is the same as the Black Organization?" he asks.

She keeps silent and he turns to look at her, raising a confused eyebrow. "Haibara…?"

"I don't know. My knowledge of the organization is limited to the research and science facilities and certain individuals. The organization behind Kuroba-kun seems to be after for immortality. Maybe…" she mutters the last part, lowering her face from the sky with a thoughtful expression.

"Huh?" he says, interested in her thoughts.

"Maybe… they are related somehow." She then shakes her head. "I don't know. Besides, did't Kuroba-kun say the one chasing after him is called Snake?"

"Yeah." Conan says. "Maybe it's from Snake Wine?"

She shrugs. "Maybe."

Haibara then stands and dusts herself off. "We should head back inside and see how your father and Kuroba-kun are doing."

The boy nods and walks after her inside. The scene that waits for them inside is unexpected. The shrunken duo stares with blank expressions at the two people sitting in the living room.

Sitting in the living room couch are Kaito and Yusaku, laughing carelessly. Kaito has three doves perched on him, cards and confetti falling everywhere, and Yusaku has a dove on his shoulder, pecking every now and then at the frame of his glasses.

"Oi, oi… what happened here…?" Conan asks, an annoyed smirk on his face, his eyebrow twitching. Haibara only sighs and folds her arms over her chest, her usual frown back on.

"Hahaha…! Oh..! Shinichi! You finally decided to come back in!" Yusaku says cheerfully.

'I better not ask.' He thinks, his eyebrow still twitching. Haibara nudges him with her elbow. He looks at her and she nods towards the pair in the couch. He sighs and turns to look at the again, they are still laughing at who knows what.

'At least the atmosphere is cheerful and not a depressing glum.' He smiles gently at them. He and Haibara head to the couch parallel to the writer and the magician, the smile still on his face.

Kaito then snaps his fingers and everything is gone in a puff of smoke. They straighten up and look at the little duo in front of them.

"Say, Tantei-kun, we've decided it's a good idea if you stay with me for the rest of the week." Kaito starts.

"Huh? Why is that?" the boy wonders.

"Well, we'll need to keep in contact for any new lead or information we find and it will be difficult to do that if you stay with Ran-chan." Yusaku continues.

"Hmm, you're right." Conan says. 'Even so, I feel like there is something else here…' the boy sweat drops, still feeling that cheerful and mischievous aura around the writer and the magician.

"Ok, then." Kaito stands. "We should get going. It's already 9:13 and we need some rest." They all stand and head to the doorway.

"It was great to meet you, Oji-chan. Say bye to Yukiko-onee-san for me, ok?" Kaito says with a smile.

"Of course, it was a pleasure meeting you as well." Yusaku replies. "Take care, Shinichi, you too, Ai-kun."

"Ok. Bye, dad." Conan says. Haibara bows her head a little.

After they leave the Kudo residence, Kaito and Conan take Haibara to the Professor's house before leaving for Ekoda. By the time they arrive it's already 9:34 p.m. They change into night clothes and walk to Kaito's bedroom. Slowly, they head for the bed, suddenly feeling very tired.

"It's been a long day…" Kaito yawns, stretching before lying down. Conan follows suit.

"You'll have to come with me to school tomorrow." Kaito says with a low voice, looking at the ceiling. Conan only groans a reply, wanting to sleep already.

"We'll say you're a distant relative or something. We'll tell Aoko that it's just an excuse to have you in the classroom and not leave you home alone." Kaito continues.

"Okay…" Conan says exasperated, throwing a pillow over his head, trying to block the sound.

"Haha, well, at least now we know why we look so much like each other…" Kaito keeps going, lying on his side to look at the kid beside him. "Did you know? The children of identical twins are, genetically, half-siblings."

"Ugh..! Shut up, Kuroba…!" Conan smacks the pillow to the teen's face before throwing it over his head again.

Kaito only laughs quietly and turns to the ceiling again, his arms behind his head. He sighs contently before turning his head to look at the little detective again. The boy is fast asleep, now hugging the pillow that was on his head.

Kaito only smiles, amused. He then adjusts himself to sleep. "Good night." he mutters before closing his eyes.

* * *

I hope you liked this chapter =D Next chapter will be Conan's adventures in Edoka High. That will be fun xD Please review and tell me what you think! Andie out!

New Universe Returns: I'm glad! and yes, she probably knows.

Great: Well, they are twins, but the Toichi is the older twin.

Yumeno Katrin: Hahaha Thanks a lot! xD

lydiathetigeropean: It's ok :) Thank you! I'm glad you like it!

Moonumb: Thanks! Actually, just today I read my first fanfiction of Toichi and Yusaku being brothers, as I searched it because of your comment. I'm really glad you like it so far :)

Littlefan: Wow! I'm embarrassed! Thank you so much xD I think it's ok as long as you give me credit, or put a link that directs here, or both xP


	9. Of Pranks, Magic Tricks and Mops

Hey there! Sorry for the late update! I'm really sorry DX Thanks for reading this story! Special thanks to chibi raven-san, KassaiTsuin, Chrome-chanXTsuna, GreekMithGuardian and Eyeinthesky for Favorite/Followig my story. I hope you like this chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 9: Of Pranks, Magic Tricks and Mops

Kaito wakes up to the sound of his alarm clock. He sits up slowly, rubbing his eyes, before looking at the gadget making the beeping noise and turning it off. The clock marked 6:00 a.m. He stretches a little before turning to look at his new discovered cousin snoring quietly beside him.

Conan was currently resting on his side, exactly in the same position he fell asleep; facing Kaito, hugging the pillow tight to his chest and face, a small leg sticking out from under the covers, mouth slightly open, his hair a complete mess. If Kaito didn't know better, he would swear he was looking at a younger version of himself.

'He sure looks like a heavy sleeper.' Kaito thinks, an amused smile on his face.

He stands quietly, yawning again, before heading to the bathroom prepare himself. About 25 minutes later he comes out completely refreshed and dressed in his school uniform. He walks towards Conan's side of the bed and sits on the ledge.

"Hey. Tantei-kun. Wake up. It's time to get up." Kaito says in a sing song voice, shaking the boy's shoulder. The kid doesn't even flinch. Kaito's eyebrow rises.

"Hey, Conan. Really, get up." Kaito continues more seriously, shaking him a little harder. "You have to prepare yourself. I'll be late if you don't move it." Conan only hugs the pillow tighter, burying his face on it.

'Oi, oi… what's this…? He seriously is a heavy sleeper…?' the teen sweat drops with an incredulous smirk. 'You gotta be kidding me… who would have thought…'

The teen looks at his alarm clock; it marked 6:34. He sighs, deciding to give the kid a little more time of rest, going to check on all his 'school supplies', which consist of multiple card decks, smoke bombs, confetti packs, small mirrors, hair dyer of various colors, some masks, a few flowers and small toys, etc. You know; school stuff.

After a checking everything is in place he goes back to the bed. Conan, of course, hasn't moved an inch. Kaito's smirk comes back to his face, his eyebrow twitching a bit. 'This guy… he really isn't a little kid...?'

He's incredulous smirk quickly turns into a mischievous one. Then, a stray cat strolling outside the house get's scared out of its skin, scampering away quickly at the sudden racket inside said house. Crashing, popping, hissing, quick, heavy stomping, among other loud sounds are heard.

"AAAAAAAHHH! KUROBA!" The enraged yells of Conan are heard from two streets down the road.

Inside the house, the boy slowly opens the door of the room, looking outside, completely soaked, covered in feathered boas and glitter, glaring murderously at the laughing teen who is ducking behind the couch of the living room.

"Hahahaha, s-sorry, but, I just- hahaha, you- you wouldn't wake up…!" the magician could barely contain his laughter, looking at the sizzling detective. After half an hour of complaining, throwing, cleaning, washing and eating, the duo meets with Aoko on their way to school.

"Hey! Good morning, Kaito! Conan-kun!" Aoko waves as the pair approaches.

"Morning!" Kaito greets cheerfully.

"Good morning, Aoko-nee-chan." Conan smiles up at her.

"Huh? Conan-kun, are you ok?" the girl notices the sour mood the kid is unsuccessfully trying to hide.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just had trouble getting up today, so I'm a little tired." The boy explains with a tired smile, a small vein popping at the back of his head, remembering the previous incident. Kaito smirks inwardly.

"Oh, if you're too tired, I could carry you to school." Aoko offers, kneeling in front of the boy.

"A-ah… well, I actually- " Conan's response is cut short as he notices the discomfort Kaito is trying to hide, as his face could be seen over the girl's shoulder. An idea pops up in his head.

"Huh?" Aoko tilts her head slightly.

"I'm actually really tired; Kaito-nii-chan wouldn't let me sleep properly last night. Would you really carry me all the way to the school?" He asks with childish innocence, face bashful. 'Oi, oi… ' Kaito thinks, his eyebrow twitching.

"Aw. Alright! Don't think of Bakaito; I'll punish him later. I'll carry you so you can rest a little, ok?" Aoko says with a smile, standing up.

"Thanks…!" the boy replies with a smile, lifting his arms. Aoko picks up the boy and resumes her trek towards school, Kaito walking behind her. The teen glares at the boy. Conan only rests his chin on the girl's shoulder, arms around her neck, and grins deviously at his cousin.

After a while, the kid relaxes, looking with half lidded eyes at the sidewalk, Kaito already walking beside Aoko again. The wind blows slowly as the magician glances at the pair on his side. Aoko is carefully carrying the child, a small and content smile gracing her features. Is she even rocking him a little? The boy's hair sways with the wind, and the teen notices he's actually struggling to stay awake. He smiles gently at the scene.

"You really like children, huh?" Kaito says quietly, the gentle smile still on his face.

She turns to look at him with a slightly amused expression. "Like you're one to talk, Bakaito." She replies teasingly with a low voice. He only laughs a little at this. She's right. He looks front again.

"Say Aoko, we decided that, since the kid can't say alone at home, I'd tell the teachers he's my little cousin I'm taking care of for the week so he can be with us in class." Kaito explains. "Right?"

"M-hm…" Conan says slowly, his eyes closed.

"Ok. I was actually wondering about that just now." Aoko replies. Kaito nods.

After about five minutes they arrive at the school gates, and Aoko puts the boy down.

Conan puts his hand over his mouth trying to stifle a yawn. 'Great. That little prank only made me sleepier…' he thinks.

Aoko takes his hand and the trio heads to the building. As soon as they arrive at the classroom, all eyes stare at them in surprise before they all start whispering to one another. The three sweat drop. 'This feels a little too familiar…' Conan thinks, completely awake now.

Hakuba has a shocked expression, his jaw almost hitting the floor. Akako arcs an amused eyebrow at them. The teacher, who arrived a little before them, was eyeing them with an expression between shock and confusion. Keiko stands quickly and heads towards them, a huge mischievous grin on her face.

"Well, well. What do we have here? You two sure advance quickly. The famous couple even got a kid now? He looks just like his daddy." She says with a teasing smirk, her hands on her hips. The whole class snickers, some even laughing openly and making similar remarks.

Aoko blushes madly, stuttering, trying to explain the situation, Kaito has an annoyed/incredulous smirk, his eyebrow twitching, a small blush barely noticeable in his cheeks, and Conan half hides behind Aoko, head low, his hands over his mouth trying to stop his laughter.

"Tch, what are you saying?" Kaito says annoyed, dragging Conan by the arm and placing him in his seat before patting him not too gently in the head. "This kid is my little cousin. I have to take care of him for the week so he's coming everywhere with me."

"Besides, who would want to have a kid with that plank?" he remarks, his head turned to the side, arms crossed. 'Hey…' Conan sweat drops, feeling the tension suddenly rising in the classroom.

"Bakaito…!" Aoko fumes dangerously. Kaito starts sweating, turning to look at her. His eyes widen and he's barely able to dodge the chair flying at him.

"Ack! A-Ahoko!" He exclaims, running from the girl throwing to him whatever she finds in her path.

Conan watches them with wide eyes, sweat dropping.

"Kuroba! Nakamori! Stop this at once!" the teacher ineffectively yells at the pair.

"Agh… not this again…" the poor man sighs.

'Again…?' Conan snickers and turns to watch Kaito run away from Aoko, who is now flailing around a mop he didn't even notice got in her hands.

After calming down, all were sitting in their seats. Conan is sitting in a chair that was brought for him beside Kaito, trying not to snicker at the teen. Meanwhile, Kaito has a large bump in his head and a bored expression, glaring at the board. Aoko has a not-impressed expression, glaring at the board as well, with her head resting on her hand.

By the time of the recess, Kaito is bored out of his mind. The little detective is at least glad it's been high school classes and not elementary ones. The prankster looks to the side at Aoko chatting with Keiko. He stands and walks towards them.

Conan, with nothing else to do, puts his head down to the desk. He lets his eyes wander around the classroom. He sees that Hakuba is reading some notes. It's probably the next KID notice that arrived at the police some days ago. He smirks a little at the irony. KID was just down his nose, but the way he glared at the magician sometimes told him he wasn't as clueless.

He then notices a girl with long black reddish hair looking at Kaito every now and then. He raises an eyebrow at her. The girl, Akako, then turns to look at him in the eye with a graceful and knowing smirk. Conan is slightly taken aback by this. There was something about her, something strange and cold. He quickly averts his eyes from her to look out of the window.

"Wah… They are so plain again today…" he hears Kaito's disappointed voice before a loud slap resounds in the room.

Conan quickly snaps his head to his side, alarmed by the loud sound. Kaito is laying on his butt in front of Aoko's desk, looking up at her with a nervous grin, a hand rubbing the left side of his face. Aoko is blushing furiously, an embarrassed frown on her face, holding a mop in her hands again, ready to strike.

Conan has an amused look on his face as he watches Aoko start chasing Kaito around the classroom again. Kaito just laughs openly as he dodges with almost no effort; performing some simple tricks and pranks to the people he passed by in his escapade, gaining many angry groans and roars of laughter easily.

'Hahaha, this two…' the kid smirks, chuckling a little, his head resting on his palms.

After a day of pranks, magic tricks and mops, the trio head home, the sun setting in the distance.

* * *

Hahaha I hope you enjoyed ts silly chapter, I had fun writing it xD As you know, Conan has met Hakuba in cases. Please review and tell me what you think. If you liked it, feel free to fave and follow it ;D See ya!

Marutaro: Thank you! :)

Moonumb: Hahaha something stupid, probably xD I'm glad you liked it!

New Universe Returns: He'll learn of it through the week. It'll be no fun if he discovers all of it in one day ;D

Great: Glad you like it X3

BloodStainedWhiteCat: Thanks! and yeah, it has to be just a coincidence for Aoko ad Ran, otherwise it would be too much nonsense xD I've never seen Sain Tail, but now I might. It sounds very interesting! Thanks for the recommendation!

Lady Paper: Thank you so much! I'm very happy you like it!

KasaiTsuin: Thank you! Of course I will continue! I'm glad you like it!

lydiathetigeropean: It would be quite the twist, yes! :)

Eyeinthesky: Thanks! Glad you enjoy it!


	10. Bro

Hey! Andie here! There is the new chapter. Thank you all for reading. Special thanks to Soliora, Conan02, MidnightSun0110, C. Rinkuki Takato, Gratia Puella, Snazzy Suit, Snow niji, 1SonicLover, Lunamii, Yazzi and Yuki Amami for Favorite/Following my story. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 10: 'Bro'

Kaito woke up to the sound of his beeping alarm. He turned it off without looking at it, yawning. He stretches a bit, still lying on his back, before turning to look at his heavy sleeping companion. Conan was lying on his back, the blanket reaching his mid abdomen. He had one arm to his side and over the blanket, the other arm over his head, face turned and resting on his bicep, mouth open a little, snoring softly.

Kaito suppresses a snicker, shaking his head a little. He stands slowly, heading to the bathroom to prepare himself. After showering and changing clothes, he proceeds to check on his school supplies and homework, knowing to let the child rest a little more. At 6:40 he approaches the sleeping detective.

"Hey, Conan, it's time to wake up." He sits on the border of the bed and shakes the child's shoulder. Said child, as expected, didn't more an inch. Kaito shakes him harder, but he only stirs a little, turning his head to the other side.

Kaito sighs before smirking and nearing his face to the boy. "Now, now, Tantei-kun, you don't want to go through the same thing as yesterday, do you?" he purrs deviously.

At this, Conan groans and puts his arm over his eyes. "Ugh… Don't you dare, Kuroba…" He growls. He removes his arm from his eyes to come face to face with the smirking magician.

"You look so cute when you're sleeping, Shin-chan. Just like a small child." Kaito teases, a low snicker leaving his throat. Conan frowns, and growling, he swats at the teen's face to get him away, sitting up slowly.

Kaito evades the child's hand easily, laughing openly as he stands. He walks towards the door. "I'll be making breakfast, so hurry up and get ready." He waves while leaving through the door, chuckling to himself.

Conan groans while sliding off the bed. He heads to the bathroom and showers quickly. After changing, he enters the kitchen and eats with Kaito before they head out for school.

"So? How is your planning going?" Conan asks while they walk, hands in his pockets.

"Planning?"

"Your heist; its tonight, isn't it?"

"Oh. Yeah. It's all done." The magician answers casually, putting his arms behind his head.

"I saw Suguru Hakuba in your class yesterday. Quite the ironic thing." The boy chuckles a little.

"Yeah, he probably entered the school only because of me. He suspects I'm KID after all."

"Really?" Conan turns his head to look up at his cousin.

"Yep. Since the start. He's pretty sure of it himself, but no one in the force believes him, since they think Kaito KID is a grown man."

"Well, _'Kaito KID'_ has been around for more than three decades, it's understandable." Conan looks to the front again. "But then again, it's also foolish to be so narrow-minded." Kaito nods.

"Will my little critic be present at tonight's show?" Kaito smirks, looking down at the little detective.

Conan smirks and gives the phantom thief a side glance. "You bet."

They soon cross paths with Aoko.

"Yo, Aoko!" Kaito waves as he approaches his friend.

"Good morning, Aoko-nee-chan!" Conan waves with a smile.

"Good morning, Kaito! Conan-kun!" Aoko waves back, a smile on her face.

"Sorry for yesterday, Conan-kun." She apologizes as they start heading for school again.

"Huh? Why?" the boy looks confused at her.

"For all the racket and mess in class. I'm sure you were surprised." She sweat drops with an apologetic smile.

"A-Ah… don't worry about it, Aoko-nee-chan." Conan sweat drops as well.

"If Kaito is being too much of a bother to you today, you can come to my desk, ok?"

"Um!" he responds with a smile, glad for the offer.

"Oi, oi… I'm right here, you know?" Kaito says with an incredulous look.

After walking some more minutes, they arrive at class. Kaito sits in his desk, Conan sitting by his side, and Aoko sits in her own desk, which is right beside Kaito's. This time Conan came prepared and brought a mystery novel with him.

The first period seemed very peaceful, but of course, this really wasn't the case. Kaito was completely ignoring the lesson and was molesting his poor cousin instead. While Conan was trying to read and focus in the story, Kaito was reading every line a character said in a low whisper, mimicking what he guessed were their voices. This wouldn't be so bad if he wasn't doing it in an over dramatic manner and saying the lines backwards.

Kaito had this going on for about fifteen minutes. Conan was gripping the book tightly, an extremely annoyed look on his face. Before the teen could react, Conan closed the book with a loud smack and hit him hard on the face with it, knocking the magician down to the floor.

"OOW!" Kaito cries, his hands flying to his face. The injured teen is rolling side to side on his back moaning and complaining with incomprehensible words, muffled by his hands.

Everyone stopped and stared the moment the boy snapped his book closed. The whole classroom froze at seeing the scene, all staring in shock at the fuming kid. Conan was glaring murderously at the teen on the floor, his eyebrow and upper lip twitching slightly with annoyance, still gripping the book tightly in his hand.

Kaito sat and glared at the kid, a hand over his nose. "Why did you do that, Conan!?" he asks, sounding indignant.

Conan only narrows his eyes at the teen, his hard glare promising pain.

The teen's eyes widen a little at this. "S-Sorry…" he chuckles slowly, an apologetic grin on his face, nervous sweat running down his brow, as he bows his head a little, showing his fault in the encounter.

The boy stares at him a bit more before taking his chair and dragging it besides Aoko. Without saying a single word, he sits down and opens his book again, ignoring all the class staring at him, a frown on his face.

The whole class sweat drops as Kaito stands from the floor and sits on his desk again, a hand on his reddening nose, staring at the board expecting the class to continue quickly.

"K-Kuroba-kun, you can go to the in- " the teacher starts, not really knowing what to do.

"I'm fine. Please continue." Kaito interrupts, feeling embarrassed for the first time by everyone staring at him.

The class resumes lesson awkwardly. Aoko looks down at the slightly pouting child by her side.

"Are you ok, Conan-kun?" she asks.

"I'm ok." He says quietly, staring at his novel.

She smiles a gentle but amused smile at him before ruffling his hair a little. Conan is lightly startled by this. He looks up at her, confused. She only closes her eyes and smiles at him before looking back at the board. The boy shrugs and looks back to his book.

Now, at the fifth period, everyone is surprised at the lack of commotion in the classroom. Ever since Kaito's little accident with Conan, he's been quiet and well behaved. The teacher, currently explaining math and physics problems and theorems, is extremely glad for this.

While most are content by the peace, Conan is bored. He finished reading his novel sometime ago and has nothing to do. He has his head resting on his hand, his elbow in the corner of Aoko's desk as to not take much space. He makes a quick glance to Aoko's papers and is a little surprised at what he finds.

The majority of the class is very confused by the complicated problems the teacher is trying to explain, but Aoko is going through them like a breeze. Conan looks surprised at the speed the girl is solving the problems, like they were simpler than 2 + 2. If he had to say, she looks like she could solve them in her sleep.

"Wow, Aoko-nee-chan, you're really smart!" he prices the girl, being genuinely astonished by the girl's genius. He never expected her to be _this_ smart!

"Ah? What are you saying, Conan-kun?" She says bashful, blushing a little.

"But it's true. Everyone looks really confused, but you already finished!" he says with a smile.

"Haha, thank you, Conan-kun." She says, modest. He smiles childishly up at her.

"So, did you like the book?" Aoko asks after a while. She had nothing else to do. She already finished her work and still had one hour left of class.

"Um! I liked it." The boy nods. "Have you read it?"

"M-hm. I have a copy at home. I finished it a while ago." She smiles at the boy, glad to have a conversation topic, even if it is with a seven year old.

"I figured the criminal could never be the doctor after they found the scalpel in the third crime scene." She explains.

Conan stares at her, mouth agape a little, before grinning widely. "That's right! The doctor was too much a perfectionist to leave evidence like that, even if he had a clear motive. The reporter, trying to incriminate the doctor, ended up digging up his own grave…!" he says excitedly.

Aoko nods. "I wasn't very sure at first. I started suspecting when the police found the victim list, but the scalpel made it official! I found it pretty obvious then." She replies, getting into the mood.

"Um!" the boy nods happily.

Kaito was watching them quietly, a light frown on his face. He had finished his work long ago too. He watched them start talking about different topics. He was still a little pissed at Conan. He didn't have to go and smack him on the face! It hurt like hell! He almost broke his nose! He has to be presentable for tonight!

All his mental complaining evaporated quickly at seeing them smile contently, trying to retain as much joy as possible, as to not interrupt the lesson. He half smiled at them, resting his head on his palm. Well, his mood has been restored enough.

By the end of the class, there was confetti and balloons everywhere. Doves flying over head, rabbits running amidst everyone's feet. Some girls with weird hair colors and outfits are chasing Kaito around the classroom, Kaito laughing openly, throwing more confetti and streamers as he went. Conan and Aoko are surprised at the sudden change in their friend's mood, but soon laugh it off.

As the trio walk back home, Kaito has his arms behind his head, a mischievous grin on his face, snickering to himself, while Aoko and Conan only shake their heads, the boy with an amused expression.

"I wonder how you haven't been expelled yet." Conan side glances at the cheery Kaito.

"That's what I wonder everyday…" Aoko comments.

After leaving Aoko at her house, the cousins walk to the Kuroba residence.

"So, Bro, you had fun today?" Kaito looks down to the boy at his side.

"_Bro?_" Conan raises an eyebrow at the teen, hands in his pockets.

"Yeah, Bro. Don't you remember what I told you last time?" the teen grins.

"No." the boy deadpans.

"I told you that the children of identical twins are, genetically, half siblings." He responds matter-of-factly.

"Ugh, as if as cousins it wasn't enough…" the kid murmurs with a frown, sweat dropping.

"Hey!" the teen exclaims, frowning sadly.

Conan only starts laughing. Kaito seems surprised at first, but then starts laughing along.

"So, _Bro_, ready to eat dust tonight?" the boy teases, a smirk on his face. Kaito smirks back, accepting the challenge.

"You'll be the one eating dust tonight, _Bro_."

* * *

I hope you liked this chapter. Aoko, in difference to Ran and Kazuha, actually has a high level of intelligence, almost nearing that of Kaito's. Next chapter will be KID's heist. Btw! Have any of you ever read 'Nonchalant Lupin' of Gosho-sensei? It's good! I recommend it! If you don't know what that is, 'Nonchalant Lupin' is Magic Kaito's prototype. I feel that Detective Conan also has taken somethings from it. Well, see you next time. Bye! :D

Eyeinthesky: Thanks! glad you like it :)

New Universe Returns: Thank you xD

Yazzi: Thank you! I'm happy you like it!

lydiathetigeropean: Oh yes, I bet X3

Great: Thanks :) here's more!

shinkai fan: Hahaha Thank you very much w

Conan02: Sorry, but I don't get what you mean.. o_o?

LittleFan: Ok! Take your time :) Thanks! Hakuba doesn't know. They've only met once, anyway.

LOVEKAITO: Thank you! I will :3


	11. Gone Wrong

Hello! Sorry for being so ridiculously late. I've been busy because of the holidays, and I also started writing my other fanfic, so I couldn't get it out of my head. Here I bring to you the new chapter. Thank you all for taking your time and reading. Special Thanks to Topazled Hannah, Shounen, Fauryn, Lunakatsuma, PridieHunny and Red Kat for Favorite/Following my story. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

Chapter 11: Gone Wrong

Later that afternoon, Kaito and Conan started preparing for the heist. Conan decided to go as 'Conan Edogawa' instead of 'Conan Murakami'. After having revised the plan, Kaito, as KID, leaves to the location of the heist with his hang glider, and Conan, donning his usual gear and hairstyle, makes his way on his skateboard.

The plan was fairly simple. KID would proceed to steal the gen known as the Star of Kah located in the National Museum of Art and Culture. After he got it, he would escape to the roof where he would 'engage' the little detective, then escape in his hang glider. Conan, if it wasn't Pandora, would return the gem, and then, they would meet at their rendezvous point 5 kilometers from the museum. A simple plan.

As KID was gliding the sky under the moonlight, he remembered something that happened earlier that day.

_Kaito, Aoko and Conan were parting for home after school. Aoko and Conan were waiting outside for Kaito as he was still changing his shoes. As he stands to head outside he hears someone call his name._

_"Kuroba-kun." Akako Koizumi approaches the teen._

_"Ah, Akako," he turns to look at her. "What is it?"_

_"You should be careful tonight. There will be dangers in the coming heist." she warns._

_"What are you saying? I've told you a million times, I'm not the Kaito KID." he says nonchalantly, scratching the back of his head. _

_"Kuroba." she looks at him gravely, almost accusingly. "I'm being serious."_

_Kaito looks at her seriously, not muttering a word. He then turns to leave and waves carelessly. _

_"Yeah, Yeah... whatever you say." he says before his back disappears before the main doors, leaving her standing behind._

He stares front, the museum coming into view. He didn't tell anyone of her premonition. 'She's usually right about these things... I mean, she's a witch after all...' he thinks before shaking his head, a confident smile making its ways to his face. 'Well, whatever it is, I'll be able to handle it.' he lands gracefully on a roof near his target.

As Kaito goes with his part of the plan, Conan is nearing the the museum with his skateboard. There is already a huge crowd in front of the museum and the surrounding buildings. He quickly finds Inspector Megure and Inspector Nakamori.

"Ah, Conan-kun! It's good to see you here!" Inspector Megure greets the child.

"Hello, Inspector." the boy greets back. Inspector Nakamori cn be heard grumbling in the background, complaining as to why that little kid was doing in another of his heists.

"Are you here by yourself? Where is Mouri-kun?" Megure wonders.

"I'm here by myself. Well, actually, I came with a friend, but since he wants to see the heist he stayed outside." the boy explains.

"Oh, I see. Well, if you are here, I guess you'll help out." the man smiles knowingly. Conan smirks and nods, making the inspector chuckle a little.

Exactly at eight o'clock the power went out. After Nakamori yelled the order, the power was restored and the grinning KID appeared standing over the pedestal the gem was being held. Before the cocky thief was able to mutter a word, an empty bottle went flying at great speeds right beside his head. Everyone was frozen for a second before turning to the smirking Conan.

Kaito looks surprised at the boy but immediately grins at him. 'I see, so our game starts now.' he thinks.

KID laughs and with a swift movement of his cape a great puff of smoke surrounds the area. When the smoke clears, both the phantom thief and the gem are gone. As the Inspector orders his men after the thief, Conan hastily makes his way to the roof.

As he arrives, he sees KID waiting for him, sitting on a rail. "You sure are feisty tonight. And here I thought I wouldn't have to dodge deadly projectiles this time." his cousin half smirks.

"Haha, sorry, the bottle was just there and I couldn't help myself." Conan smirks, his hands on his pockets.

Sooner than planned, they hear running footsteps coming in their direction.

"The inspectoris getting better at this, huh?" KID laughs.

"Here." he tosses the gem to Conan. The catches it easily and nods as KID walks to the border of the building.

"I'll be moving to higher grounds." He signals one of the other buildings with his head. "See you then."

Just as the inspector and his team enter the roof, KID jumps down the edge.

"Damn it!" the angry inspector yells.

"Inspector!" Conan calls. When the inspector turns, the boy tosses the gem at him.

Without looking if he caught it or not, Conan runs to the edge of the building to look for Kaito. The rest of the police team on the roof soon does the same.

Kaito KID is seen running between the loud ad cheering crowd whe something unexpected happens. Gun shots are heard and KID turn to look behind him as a bullet hits the ground near his position.

Everyone is shocked. Conan, KID, both inspectors, the police force and some members of the crowd look up to the roof of a nearby building to find a sniper crouching in it's edge.

'Snake!' Kaito thinks, gritting his teeth together. He starts running again and the sniper starts shooting after him.

"A sniper! Hurry, call our men on the ground to make two groups! One group make the crowd go to safety and the other charge to look for the sniper!" Nakamori yells and his team quickly calls Inspector Megure.

The sniper shoots recklessly in his persuit for the thief, some bullets even ricocheting and hitting people in the crowd.

'SHIT! NO!' Conan and Kaito think at the same time.

'I have to get out of here quick! People is getting shot!' KID thinks desperately, hearing the crowds frightened screams for help.

Just then, a bullet hits KID in his lower back, escaping from his abdomen on the other side. He grunts painfully, stumbling from the shock, but managing to keep running, adrenaline taking over his system.

'NOOO!' Conan thinks in panic, almost yelling out, at seeing Kaito almost falling to the ground.

"KID was shot!" He hears different screams and exclamations of surprise from various directions. Conan quickly runs to the stairs. He had to do something.

KID managed to escape the crowd, get on the crane he had positioned previously, and get to the top of the building he had planned. By that time, he was crouching near the edge of the building, grabbing his left side to try and stop the bleeding, panting heavily, sweat running down his brow.

The police arrived at the place the sniper had been located but he had escaped.

"Inspector! He's gone!" an officer informed through his radio.

"Shit! Use the spotlights we installed on the roofs to look for KID, then! He was shot, he couldn't get to far!" Nakamori orders through the receiver.

The bright spotlights quickly finds Kaito KID and makes his wound clear to everyone. Many gasps are heard. KID's top suit is covered in blood at the front as well as the back. His right glove and sleeve are stained, and part of his cape was covered in it too. The harsh contrasts between the faultless white and the angry scarlet is a shocking sight.

Conan, at seeing this, felt himself paling, great worry showing in his face while he gritted his teeth in frustration.

Kaito knows that if doesn't go now, soon it will be too late. With all the strength he can summon at the moment, he jumps out off the building and opens his hang glider, trying his hardest to stick to the plan and make his way to his meeting point with Conan.

The shrunken detective, reading the intentions of the teen, hastily searches for his skateboard and head out to the rendezvous point, taking out his cell phone in the process.

Kaito is able to land where planned and enters a near alley. He miraculously, and with the skill only a Kuroba can manage, he changed into normal pedestrian clothes, his Kaito KID attire disappearing completely before collapsing.

He is panting heavily, pain clear in his complexion as he presses his hand on his left lower side of his abdomen, over the wound. He is practically sprawled over the floor, part of his back and nape resting against the wall. He closes his eyes and rests back his head, trying to tune out the horrible burning sensation.

Soon after, he hears the sound of Conan's board nearing his hiding spot. He cracks his eyes open and turns his head to the entrance of the alley just in time to see the boy arrive.

Conan jumps out of his skateboard and runs towards his cousin.

"Kaito...!" he exclaims as he kneels by his side.

"Don't worry. I called the Professor, he'll be arriving soon so we can take you to the hospital." the boy explains, Kaito nods in understanding.

Conan gazes at the magician's wound and makes his way to Kaito's left side. He kneels down again and presses his right hand on the wound in Kaito's back, the left over Kaito's right hand.

Kaito groans in pain, his panting speeding slightly, feeling the tiny hands of hi cousin make pressure on his lower abdomen and back wounds to try and stop the blood flow.

"Ha... this hurts like hell..." he smirks painfully, voice low, trying to lift the mood a bit. Conan stares at him and then half smiles.

"Yeah... I know. I've been shot before," he says as he recalls the incident he had along Detective Boys in the limestone cavern. "Definitely not the most pleasant thing I've ever felt. You shouldn't try to talk, you know?"

Kaito only smiles wider, the pain making him unable to laugh.

The sound of a car nears them. The two of them turn their heads, expecting the Professor's yellow Beetle, but instead, appeared a grey Nissan Altima. Inside, there are Yusaku and Yukiko Kudo, Yukiko wearing Conan's extra pair of tracking glasses, provably handed over by Haibara.

"M-Mom? Dad? What are you doing here? Where's the Professor?" Conan asks confused.

"We had a reunion at Agasa's, so your notice reached a lot of people." Yukiko starts, Yusaku coming out of the car.

"I offered to come instead." he nears Kaito. "A shot person becomes dead weigh, and I don't think the Professor can handle that anymore."

Yusaku warps a towel around the teen to halt more leaking blood. Kaito gasps and groans as the man lifts him, gritting his teeth to not scream out. After placing the teen on the back seat, they race to the nearest hospital. Conan is in the back checking Kaito, his hands still bloody, trying to keep his awake.

Kaito's vision starts to distort and he feels himself slipping. 'Huh... so this is what she meant... 'dangers'... I'm so stupid...' he thinks before falling to unconsciousness.

"Dad, he's knocked out...!" the boy informs and Yusaku steps on it further.

As soon as they arrive, Kaito is taken to the emergency room to undertake surgery immediately. Ten minutes later after the teen was taken into surgery, Professor Agasa arrives along with the Detective Boys, Haibara and Ran.

"Ah...? What are they doing here?" Conan asks confused.

"I told you we had a little reunion..." Yukiko reminds him.

"Oh.. right."

"Conan-kun! Are you alright?!" Ran kneels in front of the boy.

"I'm fine, Ran-nee-chan, I wasn't hurt..." the boy replies without much energy.

"Conan-kun, how is Kuroba-kun?" the Professor asks him.

"I don't know. We haven't heard about Kaito-nii-chan since the operation started." he explains, head down cast.

"I'll go call, Aoko-nee-chan. Excuse me." Conan walks away quietly. Everyone looks sadly at him as he walks away.

"He looks really affected by the incident. I don't even know who his friend is..." Ran says, walking to Yusaku's side.

The man looks at her with a sad smile. "Well, they are close, I suppose. His name is Kaito Kuroba. He's my nephew."

"Nephew? He's Shinichi's cousin...?" she asks surprised. "But, how does Conan-kun know Kuroba-kun?"

"Conan is Shinichi's distant relative. That makes Kaito his relative as well." Yusaku explains.

"Hmm, I guess that makes sense... " Ran looks worried towards the direction the boy left.

Meanwhile, Conan is in the phone with Aoko.

"W-What!? He was shot!?" Aoko exclaims trhough the receiver.

"I...I'm really sorry, Aoko-nee-chan. He wasn't planning to go, but I wanted to see the heist..." he tells her. "He got accidentally shot when KID was escaping through the crowd."

Aoko keeps silent for a moment. "I'll be there immediately. Thanks for calling me Conan-kun. It's not your fault, okay? It's not your fault." she assures him before hanging.

Fifteen minutes later, Aoko and Ginzo Nakamori walk into the waiting room.

"Conan-kun! Ah- !?" Aoko looks surprised at the boy.

"Huh? It's that Edogawa boy. He's the one Kaito-kun found?" Ginzo wonders.

"Aoko-nee-chan!" the boy stands and walks towards her.

"Conan-kun... you...?" she says confused. This was the first time she saw him as 'Conan Edogawa'. No wonder he looked so familiar.

"I'll explain it, okay?" He grabs her hands and drags her away, leaving everyone else confused by the sudden appearance of Inspector Nakamori and the Ran-look-alike 'Aoko-nee-chan'.

"You see, Aoko-nee-chan, I told you a different name at first because I didn't know either of you, and wasn't sure if I could trust you." Conan starts explaining. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you before. I told Kaito-nii-chan today. That's why he let me go to the heist..." he lies a little in the end.

"I see..." she says in understanding. "So you really are Conan Edogawa." the boy nods at her.

'That's why I found him familiar. Not because he looks like Kaito but because I had seen him before. I suppose that explains why he's so bright and cunning...' Aoko thinks.

She smiles gently at him. "It's okay, Conan-kun. You're a very good boy, don't worry."

"Come on, let's go back." she grabs his hand and they return to the waiting room.

After introducing everyone, Conan and Aoko sit down on a bench next to each other, waiting new on Kaito's condition. Conan feels Aoko's hand shiver in his. The boy looks up at her with a worried expression.

"Aoko-nee-chan..." he says slowly.

"Ah, sorry, Conan-kun, it's just a little chilly here..." she lies, forcing a smile before looking down.

Conan smiles softly at her, squeezing her hand a bit. She looks at him again.

"It's going to be okay. Don't worry." he smiles a little wider.

"Thank you." she smiles genuinely this time and hugs the boy. He is a little surprised at first but then warps his arm around her.

Aoko let's go of Conan as she feels a hand on her shoulder.

"Dad..?" Ginzo smiles slightly at her.

"The boy is right, it's going to be okay. You know Kaito-kun is strong. Besides, luck is always by his side." he assures her.

Conan smiles at them and retires to where the others are. The Detective Boy's are sitting on a bench whispering to themselves, the Professor and Haibara standing beside them, Ran and his parents are sitting on another bench. He stands with the Professor and Haibara.

"What happened?" Haibara asks him.

"Snake. He appeared out of nowhere and started shooting. If I'm not mistaken, he even hurt innocent people in the crowd." he frowns. He takes out his phone to search for news about the heist and the shooting.

"What?!" the Professor and Haibara exclaim at the same time, trying to keep their voice low to not attract attention. Haibara crosses her arms over her chest and frowns.

'Those bastards, hurting innocent people so easily..." she thinks darkly. "Kuroba is lucky if he lives."

"Hmph, the only news so far are about an attempt on Kaito KID's life and how some members of the crowd got caught in the middle of the fire. For now, there seems to be nothing too grave, it's all minor injuries for the reported crowd." he explains, frowning at the screen of his phone. "Many wonder if KID will be able to survive his injuries. There are a lot of photos of the time the spotlights where on him."

He turns his phone towards them, showing them a zoomed picture of KID, crouching and bleeding atop of a building. The Professor gasps softly and Haibara's frown deepens. He takes back his phone, closing the browser before snapping it shut and pocketing it.

"Excuse me." they all turn to look at the nurse peering from the door of the waiting room. "You are waiting for the patient Kaito Kuroba, right?"

"That's right!" Ayumi announces, a worried frown on her face. Genta and Mitsuhiko nod their heads, frowning as well.

"Well, the patient is stable now. The surgery went well and he should be able to wake up in about twenty to forty minutes." the nurse explains. "You can go see him if you want." they all nod and stand.

"Okay, then. Please, follow me." the nurse guides them to Kaito's room.

* * *

I hope you liked this chapter. Woo, this is my longest chapter! I had to stop myself for making it any longer XD I'll try to make time to write more. About the 'Limestone Cavern' incident, it's the case where Conan is shot saving the Detective Boys and taken to emergency surgery, the first case leading to Desperate Revival. Please review and tell me what you think! Bye!

lydiathetigeropean: Sorry for taking so long! DX Here it is!

Great: Hahah thanks! Yes they meet. It would be the apocalypse if they where brothers XDD But Ginzo would be the more normal one hahaha

Abe Lincoln Lover: Hahaha tell me what happens!

Guest: Thank you very much! and yes, it was in the "The Gathering of the Detectives" :)


	12. Awake

Oh God, I'm so sorry. I'm so ridiculously late! I'm glad you guys are so patient but I'll need to ask you a favor. If you guys notice I'm taking too long, like 3-4 days and no update, tell me about it. Either a review or a pm, it doesn't matter, spam if you must. I've been doing so many things at the same time I even forget to write or upload! I'm really sorry guys, I'm terrible. Thank you for putting up with me and reading my story. Special thanks to ReikoHimitsu, maboroshi no kitsune, MonyMoon98, Faliara, ShikixIchijo, Crystal Nephesia Hawklaw, LilianRosas24, Purrloin77 and Vi-Violence for Favorite/Following my story. I hope you will enjoy this chapter despite everything. Sorry again.

* * *

Chapter 12: Awake

As the nurse opens the door, the first one to enter is Aoko with Conan and her father behind her. She gasps softly as her eyes make contact with the resting form of Kaito in the center of the room. He is asleep, face slightly pale with bags under his eyes and notably tired. She softly makes her way to his side, pulling a nearby chair and sitting beside the hospital bed.

Ginzo nears the nurse as the rest enter the room. "How is his condition?" he asks in a low voice to keep Aoko out of earshot.

"Well, the bullet went right through him. It entered from the left side of the mid-lower back and exited through the left side of the abdomen. The bullet hit his stomach, but luckily it was more of a graze than a puncture." She starts explaining while reading the patient records. "Even so, he lost a lot of blood. He received a blood transfusion as he had a class II hemorrhage, almost nearing class III."

The atmosphere tenses. Aside from Ginzo; Ran, the Kudos, Haibara and Conan also hear the nurse's explanation. The Professor had taken the children to the other side of the room to a couch and out of hearing range, but he could tell what had been said.

'Almost nearing a class III hemorrhage... that was dangerous…' Haibara thinks gravely, understanding the words the nurse was saying probably more that the nurse herself. 'A class IV hemorrhage practically means death. He got lucky again. A class III can damage organs for lack of blood and need rehabilitation.'

'This guy…' She turns slightly to look at Kaito with the corner of her eyes. She shakes her head a bit before looking away. 'Well, they are related after all.'

The nurse, feeling the rising tension, quickly says. "But as I told you before, he is stable now and should be waking in some minutes. He doesn't have any infections and is recuperating well, but you still have to be very careful with him and let him rest." She concludes with a little smile.

"I'll be going now. If you need me or a doctor, just call, we are outside." She bows her head before leaving the room.

The group rearranges themselves in the spacious room. Kaito is in a private room; the bed is was nearer to the door and on the far end of the room is a window. Ran sits besides the Detective Boys on the couch in a small lounge near the window. The Professor sits in a simple armchair to their left and the Kudo's and Haibara in front on another couch, Haibara sitting nearer to the Professor. Conan and Ginzo are by the bed with Aoko.

Ran looks towards the bed with a troubled expression. Ayumi, who is sitting to her side, looks up at her, concerned.

"Ran-nee-chan? Are you okay?" the girl asks softly.

"I'm okay. It's just…" the teen sighs before smiling sadly at the girl. "Well, Kuroba-kun looks a lot like Shinichi. When I look at him I can't help but feel that something will happen to Shinichi; that he'll end up in the same position. I haven't heard of him for weeks now. I guess I'm just really worried."

"I see…" Ayumi turns to look at the slumbering Kaito. "They really look a lot like each other. They almost look the same."

Mitsuhiko nods and then turns to look at Ran. "Don't worry, Ran-san, I'm sure Shinichi-san is okay. Besides, the nurse said Kuroba-san will wake up soon. Everything will be fine!" he tries to cheer her up.

"M-hm! Dad sometimes says that 'no news are good news'." Genta smiles at her as well.

"You are right. Thank you." Ran smiles gratefully at the kids and they all bashfully smile back.

Meanwhile, Aoko has Kaito's hand in her own, waiting for the young magician to wake up. Ginzo squeezes her shoulder comfortingly. He smiles at her before turning. "I'll be with the others, okay?" Aoko nods as he leaves.

She then turns to Conan. He's been standing by her side the entire time, not saying a word more than to comfort her. The poor boy must be destroyed but trying to act it up. She overheard the others talking about how Conan and Kaito are actually distant relatives, tied together by another closer relative, some Shinichi Kudo. She also learned about how the present Yusaku and Yukiko are Kaito's uncle and aunt.

"Conan-kun." She calls softly. The boy turns to look at her and she signals him over with her hand. As he approaches, she picks him up and sits him on her lap and warps her arms around him. He's a little stiff at first but quickly relaxes.

"Don't worry. He's okay. He'll wake up any minute now." She says, rubbing his upper arm a little. Conan hadn't realized how tense and worried he was until she picked him up. He had been comforting her, telling him he would be fine the whole two hours they were waiting outside, but now that she is comforting _him,_ it is like a weight was lifted from him. He felt calmer, he felt like Kaito really would be alright and it wasn't just him lying to himself.

He nods and lies against her instead of trying to sit straight, starting to feel tired thanks to all of the events that occurred along the day. About fifty minutes after they entered the room, Kaito begins to stir.

He feels lightheaded and a little numb. He then remembers what happened at the heist and that he was taken to the hospital. Maybe after all that, feeling numb was the best. He opens his eyes slowly and comes into view with a sleepy Conan in the arms of a sleepy Aoko sitting beside him. They don't seem to have noticed he opened his eyes, even though they are looking directly at him.

He smirks tiredly. "Hey. Are you sleeping with your eyes open or what?" he says softly.

"Kaito!" Aoko jumps and hugs him without thinking, warping her arms around his neck, and Conan is crushed between the two.

"AH!" Kaito and Conan both exclaim in surprise and a little pain but she doesn't move.

"Kaito you idiot! Don't scare me like that!" She complains.

"Aoko..! Come on, get o-" Kaito halts himself when he notices how she's trembling. He then thinks about all that happened and the situation he is in. He's in a hospital. A hospital. Aoko hates hospitals. Her mother died in a hospital.

"I'm sorry. Everything's okay now." He says tenderly, placing a hand on her head, sort of hugging her back.

Meanwhile, Conan is silent, reading the mood easily. His right cheek is pressed against Kaito's chest while his left is pressed down by Aoko's shoulder. His arms are stretched out in what could be seen as a hug against Kaito, trying to flat himself as much as possible to not be crushed. The others had turned their heads towards them as soon as Aoko yelled Kaito's name.

After some minutes, Aoko lets go of the magician and sits back on the chair. Conan, on the other hand, doesn't move. He stays half lying, half dangling from Kaito and the bed. Kaito looks at him confused for a moment, not understanding the boy's actions. Or no actions for that matter.

The boy then turns his head slowly to face his cousin, his chin on the other's chest, a not amused expression on his face. Kaito then grins.

"Hey, what's wrong, Conan? Where you worried?" the teen teases in a sing song voice. Conan stays unresponsive, staring at him silently. Kaito sweat drops, his grin melting into a nervous smile.

"Hey… are you o-" He is silenced by the small hand of the boy pushing against his face.

"Idiot." The boy murmurs low enough for only the magician to hear, before climbing off of him and getting his feet back on the floor.

Kaito only looks after the kid as he walks towards the others with a disbelieving expression. 'What the heck was that…?'

"Ah, Kaito-kun, it looks like you're okay after all." Ginzo nears him, smiling a little.

"Inspector." The teen half smiles back. He then turns his head to see the group of people visiting him, both Kudo's approaching.

"Hey, Oji-chan, Onee-san." Kaito smiles at them. This catches the attention of Ran. 'They seem pretty close, yet I had never heard of him before now.' She thinks.

"I'm glad to see you finally awake, Kai-chan." Yukiko says with a relieved smile.

"Yes, very glad." Yusaku puts a hand over the teen's head, smiling a bit. "You got us all worried, Kaito."

"Haha, I'm fine." Kaito smirks but there's tiredness still lingering on his face. "Sorry for making you worry."

After twenty minutes of greetings, chatting and Kaito amazing the Detective Boys with some tricks, the Professor leaves to take Ayumi, Genta and Mitsuhiko to their homes as it is very late. They didn't leave before promising to come and visit their new 'onii-san' of course. After the Professor left, the remaining people continue to chat for about half an hour. Ran and Aoko hit it right off the bat easily and the three teens became quick friends. They all talk about different things, Shinichi coming into topic a few times. Conan and Haibara remain pretty silent compared to everyone else, Haibara mostly only talking to Conan.

About an hour later, the nurse comes back. "Excuse me, but, visiting hours are over."

"Well, it's good to know you'll be doing fine, Kaito-kun. I hope you get better soon." Ginzo starts saying his goodbyes.

"Thank you, Inspector." Kaito replies.

"Goodnight, Kaito. You get better soon, okay?" Aoko says, more cheerful and relaxed now.

"Yes, I hope you get well soon, Kaito-kun." Ran calls him 'Kaito' by his request, and '-kun' by hers. "Maybe we can all go out somewhere after you recover."

"That would be cool." The magician smiles at the girls.

"Bye, Kaito-nii-chan." Conan smiles tiredly, his childish act active for some time now.

"Goodnight, Conan." Kaito waves as Ginzo, Aoko, Ran and Conan leave through the door. Conan will be staying back at the Mouri Agency from now on while he recovers. After saying his goodbyes with the Kudo's, they go outside leaving him alone with Haibara.

"You should rest. You where lucky enough to survive, you have to lay low." Haibara says, her arms crossed.

Kaito looks at her for a moment before half smirking. She reads his hidden tiredness so easily it was scary.

"Okay, okay. Don't worry, kagakusha-chan." He sighs with a smile. She curves an eyebrow at him for the new nickname. Seriously?

"You better get going. They are gonna begin to wonder what are you doing in here still." He looks at her knowingly. She stares at him before turning to leave.

As Kaito looks at her back, his face becomes serious, thoughts running in his mind. Just as she is reaching the door to leave, he calls her.

"Haibara…-san."

He hesitates. He's trying to sound serious. He knows she's older than him, but it's just so weird calling a physical seven year old like that. She turns without a word, understanding the mood he's trying to set.

"I need you to do me a favor." He starts. "I need you to look after him these few days I'm in the hospital."

There is a pause and Haibara is ready to leave, figuring that's all. "Wait…" He says.

"There's… something else."

* * *

Hey, I hope you liked the chapter. I had a little trouble writing this chapter as I didn't really know what would happen exactly after he woke up but some time after. Also, kagakusha means scientist, so you could say that 'kagakusha-chan' is Haibara's equivalent of 'tantei-kun'. Please review and tell me what you think. If you like it so far, feel free to fave and follow. Bye-bye :)

New Universe Returns: Thank you! Don't worry, there won't be.

euroteres: That's right.

Lydea the tygeropean: Well, he was there live so I don't think he needs a picture, but he's currently too worried for Kaito to notice.

Abe Lincoln Lover: Thank you so much, really! DX I still feel horrible for taking so ridiculously long...

Vi-Violence: Thanks! I'll try to update faster :)


End file.
